


В ладони ладонь

by arttra, Taukita1408



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, OOC, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttra/pseuds/arttra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: История про художника и хулигана в декорациях околофутбола с пиздиловками.Все события, как водится, вымышлены. Авторами в фике использованы фаноны и хэдканоны, не имеющего никакого отношения к реальным людям, дай им Бог здоровья.Уважаемые читатели!Пожалуйста, обратите внимание и не забывайте, что работа написана не одним автором, а двумя. Просим не забывать этого в обсуждениях и в комментариях обращаться не к одному, а к обоим авторам. Спасибо!





	В ладони ладонь

Поле, по прикидкам Лехи, не вспахивали несколько лет. Уже кое-где молоденькие ёлочки повсходили, там и сям виднелись кротовины. Колхоз, которому принадлежало поле, успешно зачах ещё в девяностые. Переименование его из “Заветов Ильича” в “Путь демократии” нихуя не помогло. Местный синяк, который показал Лехе это место, убеждал, что, мол, надо было называть в честь Путина, чтоб чиновники зассали прессовать. И вообще, тогда всякие гранты и прочая благодать сами бы с неба посыпались.  
  
— Работать тут, конечно, блядь, даже не пробовали, — Леха пробормотал себе под нос, но на вопросительный взгляд ханыги лишь криво ухмыльнулся. Только споров на вечные русские темы не хватало. “Кто виноват, что делать, проклятый совок, пендосы твари”. Время ещё тратить. Сказал громче, залезая в карман куртки за деньгами: — Мужик, спасибо. Я сам дальше.  
  
Когда алкаш, сжимая купюру в руке, заторопился к сельмагу, Леха неспешно пошел мимо колхозных домов в сторону виднеющегося поля. По дороге, подумав, стащил с себя куртку, оставшись в одном поло: майское солнышко сегодня пригревало совсем по-летнему. Было не тепло уже даже — жарко.   
  
На краю поля постоял, прикидывая, с какой стороны будет удобнее с пацанами добираться. Потыкал носком тапка дерн. Хорошо слежалось, да и подсохло всё давно уже. Ну и отлично, не бабы же, чтоб бои в грязи устраивать. И пустынно тут, безлюдно. Почти безлюдно, поправил себя Леха, заметив сидящего невдалеке человека. В дурацкой панаме, будто на поле не только ёлки проросли, но и какой-то одинокий гриб, как в старой советской сказке. Леха приблизился осторожно, постоял, присматриваясь. Чувак в панаме рисовал. Леха залип ненадолго на движениях пальцев, испачканных красками, на сосредоточенном лице. Художник аж кончик языка от усердия прикусил, хмурился все время, всматривался в холст. И не жарко ему было в черной, наглухо застегнутой толстовке в солнцепек? Леха вот даже в поло спарился, спина взмокла уже. Он досадливо повел плечами.   
  
Стоящего в нескольких шагах от себя Леху пацанчик даже не заметил. Хотя неудивительно: в рисование свое ушел с головой, да ещё и уши наушниками заткнул. Леха хмыкнул негромко, представив, что можно подлететь неслышно со спины и хлопнуть по плечу с размаху. Угарнуть, как чувак подпрыгнет на месте от испуга. Детсад, блядь, ещё таким он не занимался. Пусть рисует, вроде неплохо получалось. Все равно вечером наверняка свалит к себе, явно не деревенский пацан, приезжий. А значит, послезавтра его тут не будет, и волноваться не о чем.   
  
Однако Леха волновался. Зудело внутри, настырно так, не давая покоя. В электричке уже, на обратном пути, дотошно вспоминал, всех ли обзвонил, все ли учел, не забыл ли чего. Всех предупредил. Учел. Не забыл. В тамбуре электрички за сигаретами полез, чтобы перекурить, и едва телефон не выронил, когда тот неожиданно завибрировал в руках.  
  
Леха глянул на имя звонившего и невольно поморщился, но на звонок ответил. Настроение, и так хуевое, резко покатилось к чертям. Смит начал выспрашивать про предстоящее, как всегда занудно и мелочно. Будто он всё время пытался Леху на чем-то поймать, до того его Леха раздражал. Манерой говорить, манерой распоряжаться в фирме, да всем собой, блядь. Ну и подъебками, не без того. Так сам всегда под подъебки заслуженно подставлялся, хули так беситься было ни с чего? В обычные дни эта мутотень могла быть разве что поводом для шутки, а вот сейчас Леха подумал, что с удовольствием прописал бы Смиту в щщи хорошенько. В воспитательных целях, ну и так, для удовольствия. Перед забивоном, конечно, самое время для срача со своими было. Вместо одной сигареты Леха выкурил три.   
  
Вот Леха как жопой чуял, что что-то не так пойдет, чуйка его редко подводила. Надо было, блядь, прислушаться и отменять нахуй всё, пусть о махаче и забились давно уже. Слишком хорошо всё началось, слишком ровненько.  
  
И погода не подкачала, и собрались все, и до места без проблем добрались: не заблудился никто, не проспал, не встрял по дороге ни во что. В автобусе, насчёт которого заранее договорились, попиздели о предстоящем с молодняком. Те на адреналине и энтузиазме были готовы рвать коней на тряпки.  
  
Вышли на поле, Лёха огляделся — пусто, не прискакали еще непарнокопытные. С них бы сталось накрыть неожиданно со спины, но обошлось. Они на микрике приехали, с другой стороны поля высыпались. И, не теряя времени даром, кинулись в атаку.  
  
Лёха любил к делу походить тактически грамотно. Заранее подготовился. Нескольких пацанов, из тех что пошустрее, подбил под шумок отжать у коней тряпку. Мальков предупредил, с кем лучше не связываться — были в табуне ушлые карланы, которые махались грязно и спецом кидались на молодняк, зато при виде достойного оппонента шустро давали по тапкам.  
Короче, поначалу Лёха думал, что всё учёл.  
  
Замес удачно пошёл, почти сразу коней мордами в землю укладывать начали, утюжили туда-сюда как следует. Лёха сам впереди нёсся для поднятия боевого духа, счастливый, с троекратно разбитым ебалом. За скулу и челюсть было не обидно, но вот когда Карандаш лично ему по башке до звона в ушах зарядил, его перекрыло. Почти случайно вышло, он и обернулся-то на пару секунд, обстановку оценить, и вдруг эта падла не пойми откуда появилась. Как из-под земли вырос, ну и уебал. Главный, сука, коневод.  
  
Лёха в долгу не остался, собрался, подскочил поближе и двинул ему по рёбрам. Потом нос свернул и, не дав толком опомниться, добавил в челюсть. Карандаш отполз на пару шагов, хищно ухмыльнулся, сплюнул кровищу на землю. А затем с ужасом уставился Лёхе за спину. И гаркнул: "Шухер, менты!"  
  
Проебланили они тот момент, когда оказались в клещах. Менты обложили со стороны леса, как волков, и бежать, кроме как к поселку, к дороге, некуда было. А там уже автозаки стояли и принимали всех в объятия как родных, не разбирая, кто там откуда. Со всем, сука, положенным гостеприимством, дубинкой по ребрам или ударом под дых.  
  
Лехе руку так выкрутили, что пришлось пополам сложиться и щеку до крови прикусить, чтобы не орать. Сквозь марево боли ему показалось, что в толпе мелькнул кто-то, кому ни среди красно-белых, ни среди “коней” места не было. Сообразить, кого именно он увидел, не успел — по ребрам ещё разок дубинкой протянули, без злобы, буднично, и в машину втолкнули.   
  
Ребятки на лавках сидели, свои с чужими вперемешку. Хлюпали разбитыми носами, держались за бока, пересчитывали зубы языками. Ржать еще умудрялись, беззлобно переругиваясь, общий враг объединил. Потом вообще петь начали, когда на ухабах так трясти стало, что глаза на лоб от боли лезли. К Лехе, баюкая выбитую руку, подсел Карандаш. Жёстко его мусора приложили. Леха покосился на него и только поморщился, когда тот негромко сказал, глядя в сторону.  
— А ведь сдал кто-то. Слышь, Хорус? Точно сдал.  
  
— Да что ты, блядь? Правда? Спасибо, я так бы ни в жизнь не догадался.   
  
— Из твоих кто знал, куда едем? — Карандаш не унимался. Взгляд у него жесткий был, Леха понял, что копать до правды тот будет сам в любом случае.  
  
— А чё мы тут это обсуждаем, Денис? Может, дождемся, пока нас в кабинет проведут, чаем угостят. С печеньками. Там и обсудим. Сразу у ментов и спросим, кто нас сдал, а они нам чистосердечно скажут, мол, Коля Залупкин, вот его адрес, покеда, парни. И пальчиком вслед погрозят. Не деритесь больше, детишки.  
  
Карандаш зло сплюнул и отсел, согнав с места какого-то своего пацана.  
  
А Леха задумался. Его мысли Карандашу точно бы не понравились. Лехе вот всё происходящее пиздец как не нравилось. Точное место из его парней ни один не знал, только направление. Из автобуса даже дебил звонить бы не стал, да и Леха рядом с водилой сидел, показывал дорогу. То есть, тот, кто сдал, мог отзвониться сразу с поля. Но это значит, что насчёт большой драки между красно-белыми и конями космонавтов заранее предупредили, раз они были готовы и по свистку прилетели с автозаками аккурат к шапочному разбору. Красиво их сделали, ничего не скажешь, блядь. Красиво.  
  
Из автозака Леху вывели последним. Отдельно от всех, видимо, проводить хотели со всеми почестями, пообщаться. Заебало-то как.  
  
Пока Леху морозили возле открытых дверей кабинета гражданина начальника, он малость развлекся, наблюдая за странноватым пареньком. Тот спиной к дверям стоял, вплотную к столу, повторял как заведенный одно и то же тихим голосом:  
  
— Отдайте рисунки. Пожалуйста.   
  
— Блядь, да нахуй иди уже! — Воблин уже с трудом сдерживался, но голос пока не повышал.  
  
— Рисунки отдайте, — паренек стоял на своем, повторял всё с той же интонацией: — Вы незаконно изъяли мою собственность.  
  
Леха даже хохотнул, услышав эдакое. Менты, что его под руки поддерживали, как родного, тоже в голос заржали. Одному Воблину было чего-то нихуя не весело. Покраснел так, что Леха всерьез забеспокоился, что его сейчас удар хватит и заорал:   
— Съебись отсюда, придурок, блядь, и скажи спасибо, что отпустили! Мужики, да выведите уже этого, не знает он нихуя. Следующего давай!  
  
Мимо Лехи проволокли парня. В лицо Леха его не узнал, зато узнал руки. Длинные пальцы, запачканные краской, почему-то въелись в память. Это как же пацанчик в замес попал? Какого хрена он опять на поле делал-то? А парень, оглядываясь, все вертел бритой башкой. Успел заметить, как гражданин начальник его рисунки мнет и в мусорку утрамбовывает. Лехе даже показалось, что видел, как у него глаза влажно блеснули и губы скривились, по-детски обиженно. Рыдать, что ль, здесь собрался? Но тот, пока его по коридору уводили, все повторял дрожащим, но настойчивым голосом:  
  
— Рисунки! Они мои. Отдайте.  
  
Пытался вырваться, совсем неумело, будто вообще ни разу в жизни не дрался. По ребрам предсказуемо схлопотал. Тут Леху в кабинет втолкнули, и парень из виду скрылся.   
  
Леха привычно ушел в глухую несознанку. Даже шутить не пытался, с ментами все равно бестолку было. Для здоровья полезнее молчать, на сегодня лимит полученных пиздюлей надо было закрывать. Только на корзину с бумагами взгляд время от времени бросал. Тот будто сам собой к мусорке возвращался.  
  
— Да хули ты на нее уставился? — не выдержал гражданин начальник.  
  
— А? — Леха сделал вид, что не понял вопроса.  
  
— На мусорку.  
  
Теперь они оба, как дебилы, гипнотизировали мусорную корзину в углу кабинета.  
  
— Рисунки. Красивые. Были, — Леха все еще помнил, что молчать полезнее для здоровья, поэтому цедил слова по капле.  
  
— Ты видел, что ли? Знаешь, что это за придурок?   
  
— Рисунки видел. Его не знаю.  
  
Начальник как-то печально вздохнул, оторвал жопу от стула, подошел и выволок из корзины пачку разрисованной бумаги. Долго разглядывал, перебирая.  
— И правда, красиво.   
  
Картина маслом — мусор копается в мусоре. Леха чудом успел спрятать ухмылку, когда на него снова посмотрели.   
— На, забирай.  
  
Леха недоверчиво уставился на смятые листы, наверняка ведь подвох какой-то. А руки сами потянулись.  
  
— Ну спасибо.   
  
— Спасибо потом скажешь, Алексей, — Воблин, в отличие от него, глумливую ухмылку не прятал. Лехе стало как-то не по себе. И уж совсем, блядь, стало не по себе, когда ему ласково-ласково сказали, что он может валить. Остальные посидят, подумают суток этак пятнадцать о смысле жизни и о том, зачем она человеку дана. А к нему лично вообще никаких претензий не имеется, пиздуй на все четыре стороны. Свободен.   
  
И по коридору вели — вежливо. Леха кожей ощутил взгляды из обезьянника на своей спине, когда его за двери вытолкнули. Вот Вобля, скотина, подосрал. Леха еще раз недобрым словом вспомнил гражданина начальника, нервно щелкнул зубами и сжал в кулаке бумаги. Нахера он вообще в них вцепился? Выбросить надо. Леха поискал глазами урну возле ментовки. Урна валялась, опрокинутая на бок. А напротив входа в отделение терся давешний пацанчик. Пытался по-всякому обойти высокого мента и прорваться обратно в здание. Леха не выдержал и в голос заржал. Такого никогда не видел, чтобы чувак, которому уже вломили неплохо, сам в ментовку рвался. Он коротко свистнул сквозь зубы, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
— Тебе мало, что ль, было, чудик? — спросил. — Добавки надо?   
  
И осекся, когда тот обернулся и впился взглядом в измятые листы в Лехиной руке, ничего больше не замечая. Глаза на бледном лице огромными стали, зажглись. Он будто потянулся к нему, хотя вроде на месте стоял. Замер весь. Застыл. Только руку протянул, молча так, требовательно. Пальцы едва заметно подрагивали. В эту руку Леха пачку листов и всунул. Тоже молча. И даже подъебнуть не смог. Вымело все шутки из головы.  
  
Валить надо было, проблемы решать, пацанов вытаскивать. Попытаться по крайней мере. Крысу искать. А Леха стоял рядом, с незажженной сигаретой в зубах, смотрел, как этот чудик бережно разглаживает измятые листы один за другим. Тот сложил все аккуратно и поднял взгляд на Леху. Будто ждал чего-то. Леха вопросительно поднял брови.  
  
— Одного не хватает.  
  
— Там больше не было, — Леха развел руками. — Всё, что в мусорке было, мусора отдали.  
  
— Я пойду спрошу, — тихо, но твердо сказал пацанчик. — Пусть ищут.   
  
Леха едва успел его за плечо ухватить, а то тот опять к дверям ломанулся.   
  
— Он, наверное, там остался, на поле, — торопливо заговорил Леха, удерживая. — Тебя же на поле с нашими скрутили, да? Рисовать туда ходишь?   
  
Пацанчик остановился. Молчал. Ласкал взглядом свои рисунки, иногда оглядывался через плечо на двери ментовки. Леха держал его за рукав и не мог уйти. Вот забота на голову свалилась!   
— Пошли уже отсюда!  
  
— Мне надо…  
  
Леха поволок вяло отбрыкивающегося парня к остановке.  
— Да нет его там! На поле остался! Ты бы, блин, лучше бы мне спасибо сказал за то, что почти все вернул. Проставился!  
  
Пацанчик перестал сопротивляться, замер как вкопанный. Задумался. Потом сказал:  
— Спасибо. А проставиться... Как? Я тебе что-то должен подарить? Что-то твое вернуть?   
  
Теперь Леха подвис. Вот где таких чудиков делают? Спросил:  
— Зовут-то тебя как?  
  
Чудик замялся, скулы у него слегка порозовели. Будто имя — это что-то крайне личное и даже неприличное, и о таком людей не спрашивают. В глаза глянул, мельком совсем, и, тут же отвернувшись, сказал:  
— Сергей.  
  
Леха почему-то почувствовал себя так, будто котенка пнул. Будто вынудил человека сделать что-то предосудительное. Он даже головой потряс, удивляясь сам себе. Ухмыльнулся, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.  
— Меня — Лехой, — и привычно протянул руку, чтобы закрепить знакомство.  
  
Сергей на его ладонь смотрел чуть ли не с испугом. Но свою в ответ протянул и пожал крепко.  
  
— Проставиться, в общем, это… — Леха минут пять говорил, унесло его, но запнулся снова о непонятный взгляд. Чувак на него не смотрел. Так, посматривал. Явно хотел свалить побыстрее. Но Леху уже заело. Странный экземпляр попался, зацепил чем-то, интересно стало. Поэтому Леха давил.  
  
— Так что можешь завтра-послезавтра пивком угостить. Тут, к слову, недалеко есть отличная пивная. Народу, правда, много, ну зато пиво годное.  
  
На фразе про много народа Сергей побледнел и сжал губы. Между бровями прорезались морщинки. Замотал головой.  
  
— Что, нет? Пивная не катит? Ну так свое место предлагай.  
  
— Я не пью. Мне нельзя. И когда много народу, не люблю.  
  
Леха догнал, что как-то влип. Но отступать было не в его правилах. Чувак разглядывал свои руки, пытался незаметно оттереть от них пятнышки краски, а Леха смотрел в его лицо, морщинки эти изучал и пытался понять, во что он ввязывается и, главное, зачем.   
  
— Если хочешь…. можешь прийти… ко мне домой.  
  
Слова Сергею явно давались с трудом: будто он подвиг сейчас совершал, будто не в гости к себе зайти предлагал, а кидался грудью на амбразуру.   
  
— Чаю… выпьем, — голос чудика ненадолго стих, а потом он будто встрепенулся: — Только лучше завтра, ладно? — голос у Сергея внезапно окреп, он уставился Лехе в лицо темно-серыми глазами и почти умолял.  
  
— Ладно. Завтра так завтра, — он окончательно перестал что-либо понимать.  
  
Сергей обрадованно кивнул и расслабился. Даже Леху подотпустило: настолько, оказывается, чувак был напряжен, что и его накрыло.  
  
Пацанчик развернулся и медленно побрел прочь. Леха вслед крикнул:  
— Эй, чудо в перьях! Адресок-то скажи!  
  
***  
  
Дома Леха первым делом залез под душ, запихнув снятую одежду в корзину с грязным бельем: вроде всего ничего в мусарне пробыл, а ощущение было, что с ног до головы обезьянником пропах, тошнило.   
  
Потом на диван упал и закрыл глаза. Пытался хоть как-то собрать мысли в кучу и прикинуть — кто? Кто из своих оказался крысой? По всему выходило, что Смит причастен. Чуйка так говорила. Но Леха до последнего не хотел верить в это свое подозрение. Страшно было ошибиться и подставить невиновного человека из-за того, что у них двоих изначально не сложилось как-то, еле терпели друг друга.   
  
Смит был тем ещё мутным типом, даром что в топы выбился. На первый взгляд, вроде, нормальный пацан, но когда нажирался, совсем себя не контролировал. Нажирался он часто. И ладно бы ещё морды бил всем, кто слово поперёк вставить пытался, но он как-то по лютой синьке беременную жену в ночнушке из дома выгнал. Ну как — выгнал... Завалился посреди ночи домой, она в коридор вышла и начала орать. Он её за руку схватил и за порог выставил, лишь бы заткнулась, дверь на автомате захлопнул и спать завалился прямо там, на коврике. Хорошо ещё, лето на дворе было, и соседки вменяемые попались. Ленка потом его, протрезвевшего, едва не убила, но простила в итоге, а вот Лёха всё равно напрягся. Проверял даже, не пиздит ли он вне фирмы, только серьёзных косяков с его стороны так и не запалил. Но уши востро держал, всё ему казалось, что мутит Смит какую-то херню за их спинами.  
  
Лёха встал с дивана, ходил по комнате кругами. Пытался сесть порисовать, чтобы отвлечься, тем более что обложку к буклету пора было сдавать, но отбросил стилус через пару минут.   
  
Не выдержал, собрался и погнал к Смиту. Хотел лично посмотреть ему в глаза, чтоб проверить подозрения. Был уже вечер, Смит должен уже вернуться со своей этой дачи, которой отмазался от махача. День рождения Ленки, видите ли. Ну никак не свалить. И пофиг, что свое тридцатилетие Смитова жена по паспорту уже месяц как должна была отпраздновать. Ждали тепла, мол, чтобы на природу всем семейством выехать. Аккурат вот в день стрелки подгадали, и увильнуть никак нельзя, Ленка смертельно бы обиделась. Впрочем, жену Смита Леха немного знал. Та и впрямь пришибить могла. В фирме Саню те немногие, кто был с ней знаком, подъебывали таким сокровищем, конечно, но и сочувствовали мысленно. Повезло им друг с другом.  
  
Со Смитом пришлось разговаривать на лавочке во дворе. Лёхе показалось, что тот после его звонка рад был из дома хоть на полчаса свалить. Ленка в трубке орала, дети визжали. Веселый вечерочек, ебнуться можно. Саня вылетел из дома дерганый, пиздец, первым делом сиги попросил.   
— Бля. Закурить дай. Пачку дома забыл.  
  
Леха достал свой “Kent”, но даже ждать не стал, когда Саня прикурит.   
— Повязали всех в поле. Ты в курсе? — Леха с козырей начал и всматривался в чужое лицо, ждал реакции.   
  
— Всех, значит? — переспросил Смит. С непонятной такой интонацией. Нехорошей. Было в ней что-то… Леха даже самому себе объяснить не мог, что именно. Будто встроенный в мозг детектор лжи орал как оглашенный.   
  
— Всех. И наших, и коней. Разом, как веником в совок смели. А выпустили только меня.  
  
— Я не при делах, — Смит сказал это так уверенно, с улыбочкой, что Лехины подозрения превратились в уверенность — тот всё знал. Еще до того, как Леха ему сказал.  
  
— Это ты место сдал?  
  
— Не докажешь.   
  
Блядь, он даже отпираться не стал! Курил и ухмылялся в лицо. Отлично у них разговор складывался. У Лехи чесались кулаки. Но сейчас точно было не время и не место, и не так вопрос решать нужно было.   
  
Ушел Леха не прощаясь и не оглядываясь. Только зло сплюнул на землю.   
  
Ночью Леха от душившей глухой злости не спал, ворочался. Ему же сейчас все припомнят, и тогдашний проеб обязательно поднимут. А Смит чистенький со всех сторон. Ну не приехал на забивон, бывает, срывается, тем более что заранее предупредил. Леха по себе знал, каково это, один-единственный раз выбраться не смог, скрутило, в больничку на скорой увезли. А ребят всех повязали на горячем, пара человек получила сроки. Игореха до сих пор вон сидит. На Леху долго еще косо смотрели.   
  
И вот сейчас по пятнадцать суток всем, суки, впаяли. А у парней сессия на носу. Артем свадьбу собственную пропустит, у Стаса проект к чертям полетит. И это только те, про кого Леха точно знал. Какие нарисуются у остальных проблемы, можно было только гадать. А все Смит виноват, сука. Леха по-всякому крутил, вертел, но не мог понять, ну зачем? Просто, зачем, блядь, все это? Смит был в фирме с самого основания, топил за нее, и зачем ему могло понадобиться своих же подставить, Леха никак не мог взять в толк.   
  
Уснул только на рассвете уже, после пачки сигарет и литра чая. Через два часа подскочил. Голова тяжелая, а сна не было ни в одном глазу. Невозможно было сидеть на месте, хотелось что-то делать, только вот что? Вытащить своих Леха не мог. Одно оставалось — продолжать разбираться, кто мог слить ментам. Мысли все время возвращались к Смиту. Леха, конечно, понимал, что тот его терпеть не может и рад был бы убрать любым способом, но тут бритва Оккама была явно не к месту. Что-то еще Смита подталкивало. Только вот что? И кто мог тогда Смиту слить точное место, если Леха никому даже приблизительно про эти ебеня не рассказывал, только мельком направление упоминал.   
  
А ещё Леха сейчас всерьез задумался над теми долетавшими весточками, что у всех были на слуху. Случалось уже подобное. Шарон рассказывал, что динамиков накрыли недавно прямо на махаче, тоже всех повязали, правда, выпустили почти сразу. Но пальцы откатали и документы в базу внесли, ебаный отдел “Э” не дремал. Был, конечно, варик, что Шарон это все нафантазировал, про пальцы и базу, для красного словца, с него бы сталось. Выяснить бы точно, что там на самом деле было. Если было. И случалось ли ещё с кем-то. Надо бы с топом динамиков встретиться. Нормальный вроде мужик, пересекались как-то.  
  
До стрелки с динамиком Леха закончил, стиснув зубы, макет, хотя мысли совсем не о работе были. По привычке врубил фоном аудиокнигу, только ни слова не слышал в итоге. Даже вспомнить не смог бы при всем желании, если бы спросили, что именно слушал. Кусок в горло не лез, так что почти силком заставил себя поесть. Забились на Войковской встретиться, Леха на полчаса раньше приперся, не было никакого терпения. Динамик тоже не опоздал, пунктуальный, блядь. После разговора с ним Леха вообще загрузился.  
  
Илюха подтвердил, что через две недели еще и лохомотов закрыли.  
  
— Теперь вот до вас руки дошли, — динамик сказал это так злорадно, что Лехе захотелось ему въебать. Вместо этого пожал крепко руку, хули говниться, ему же пошли навстречу, поделились сведениями. Осталось решить, что с этими сведениями делать, после того, как стало ясно, что акабы за фанатье всерьез взялись.  
  
Солнце клонилось к закату. Леха так и остался на скамейке в парке сидеть, когда Илюха свалил. Надо было домой ехать, только не хотелось мысли по кругу гонять. Башка трещала от бессильной злости на себя, Смита, мусоров, небо и Аллаха. Требовалось развеяться. Леха на часы глянул, прикидывая, когда там откроется любимый паб, и внезапно вспомнил, что он обещал зайти в гости к тому странному пареньку. Как его? Сереге, точно. Ровно к семи вечера.  
  
Тот два раза уточнил тогда, что ровно к семи, удобно ли Алексею это время, и все дела. Можно, наверное, было бы и не идти не пойми к кому, непонятно зачем, да и Сергей, как Лехе показалось, был бы только рад, если бы навязавшийся гость не приехал. Но настроение после всей беготни было таким днищенским, что требовалось отвлечься хоть на что-то, не связанное с проблемами фирмы.  
  
До дома нового знакомого Леха добрался быстро.   
  
По дороге, уже выйдя из маршрутки, Леха завернул в магазин — некрасиво являться в гости с пустыми руками. По привычке сначала к стеллажам с пивом двинулся, а потом ругнулся, вспомнив, что новый знакомый не употреблял. Трезвенник, что ли, или язвенник? Ну тогда, значит, тортик. Пока выбирал, извелся. Предлагалась какая-то ебень, залитая сверху шоколадом, и вся в кремовых художествах. В переходе тормознул у цветов. К этому дурацкому торту с масляными цветочками сверху, что пришлось купить, просто-таки просился в довесок еще какой-нибудь веник. Веник Леха брать не стал, но, ехидно ухмыляясь на сюсюканье продавщицы, взял розу. Здоровую такую красную розу.   
  
Пока шел по городу и ловил заинтересованные женские взгляды, желчно ухмылялся. В красках представлял себе реакцию Сереги на цветочек и тортик. Интересно было, выкупит шутку и поржет или психанет? Правда, как оказалось, предугадать реакцию он все-таки не смог.  
  
Когда у него уже подустал палец давить на звонок, Серега открыл дверь. Выглядел настороженным. Взял протянутую розу и так с ней и замер. Леха топтался у дверей и рассматривал чудика этого с розой в руках. Нелепый он был какой-то, в штанах, в той же черной толстовке, в которой на поле жарился.   
  
— Жалко. Красивая, — подумав, добавил: — Спасибо.  
  
Леха не знал, что сказать. Такого с ним давно не случалось. Не выдержав, спросил:  
— Почему жалко-то? Здорово, кстати.  
  
— Мертвые цветы всегда жалко. Я живые люблю.  
  
Леха аккуратно поставил торт на ближайшую тумбочку. Очень старался ебало держать невозмутимым. Разговор определенно обещал быть нескучным.   
  
То что Сергей любит живые цветы, было видно невооруженным взглядом, достаточно было всунуть ноги в предложенные тапки, почему-то розовые, и пройти в маленькую комнату за хозяином. Цветочными горшками и горшочками были заставлены подоконник, стеллаж по одной из стен, и даже с книжного шкафа свешивались зеленые плети чего-то, Лехе совсем неизвестного.   
  
Но цветы были не главным. Леху до полного ахуя поразил накрытый на две персоны стол. Со скатертью, салфеточками в тон, чайным сервизом с золотыми ободками по краям, с конфетами в вазочке. Леха открыл рот, потом закрыл, не найдя слов, и сел на диван. Смотрел на стол, не в состоянии произнести ни звука. Так его ни одна баба не встречала. Спросить: “Это что за пиздец?!” — язык не поворачивался.   
  
Сергей куда-то вышел, что-то тихо сказав, Леха не расслышал. Но тот тут же вернулся с банкой с водой. Аккуратно поместил туда розу и поставил почему-то на подоконник, за занавеску.  
— Кхм. Э-э-э… Серег, ты с мамой, что ль, живешь?  
  
— Нет. Один. Давно. Чай черный или зеленый?   
  
Водки, подумал тоскливо Леха. Но сказал:  
— Черный. Две ложки сахара. Пожалуйста.  
  
И мысленно застонал, кажется, он начинал перенимать манеру речи нового знакомого.  
Сергей спросил:  
— Две ложки с горкой?   
  
Леха понял, что долго покерфейс тут удерживать не выйдет. Уставился на Сергея, лихорадочно ища в его спокойном взгляде хоть какой-то намек на то, что чувак просто мастерски троллит. Сергей серьезно смотрел в ответ, явно ожидая разъяснений. И не спарился он дома в толстовке? Вообще парень весь был закрыт, штаны, носки, толстовка эта, хотя Лехе вот и в футболке было жарковато. Сергей не сводил с него вопросительного взгляда, нервно сжимал пальцы.  
  
— Без горки. Торт же есть.  
  
— Большие или маленькие? Ложки?  
  
Леха понял, что будет сложно. Но заставил себя проговорить:  
— Маленькие. Спасибо.  
  
Чай они пили в полной тишине. Сергей с явным удовольствием загребал торт с блюдечка, блядь, с золотой каемочкой маленькой ложечкой, которая как-то органично смотрелась в его пальцах. Чуть не жмурился от удовольствия. Торт и вправду был вкусным.   
  
— Ты чем по жизни занимаешься-то? — молчать Лехе настоебенило примерно на середине чашки. Он рассматривал картины на стенах, мольберт в углу, пытался читать корешки книг в шкафу, стараясь угадать, чем хозяин этой хаты интересуется. Действительно художник?  
  
— Рисую, — Сергей подумал немного. — Музыку еще пишу. Живу.   
  
Леха кивнул. Ждал, что его спросят в ответ. Но Сергей молчал, смотрел в свою чашку. Пришлось самому спрашивать.  
— А что за музыка?   
  
— Разная. Для игр. Для себя.  
  
— Послушать дашь?  
  
Сергей встал, явно нехотя, но послушно, запустил старенький ноутбук.  
  
Когда у Лехи в кармане затрезвонил телефон, он, ответив, уточнил, сколько времени, и внезапно понял, что за прослушиванием музыки и болтовней прошло три с лишним часа.  
  
Они действительно разговаривали. Молчаливый до этого момента Сергей в треп о музыке упал с головой, Леха и слова не успевал вставить и не старался, слушал с удовольствием и восхищением. И музыку, которая была необычной, странной даже, но красивой, завораживающей, и Серегу тоже слушал, смотрел на него и поверить не мог, что вот это вот размахивающее руками и полыхающее взглядом нечто ещё пару часов назад мямлило односложно и безэмоционально и глаз лишний раз не поднимало.   
  
Лехе даже показалось, что, когда он сказал про “Блин, мне пора”, Серега расстроился.   
Почему-то умилил тот факт, что, когда в коридоре он сбросил жуткие розовые тапки и натягивал куртку, Серега эти тапки аккуратно запихнул под тумбочку, на место определив тут же. И выровнял еще придирчиво так, как по линеечке. И ложку для обуви, которую Леха положил на обувную тумбу, повесил туда же, откуда Леха ее взял.   
  
— Ну я загляну еще? Как-нибудь? Мы ж не договорили…  
  
Сергей сосредоточенно кивнул.  
  
“Как-нибудь” случилось через день. Леха не ожидал, что к вечеру он настолько заебется со своими проблемами, что ноги сами, почти без участия разума, принесут его на Соколиную гору.  
  
Серега, конечно, был пиздец каким странным. Умные люди озвучили бы какие-нибудь популярные диагнозы, которые наверняка имеются у такого чудика. Тот же обсессивно-компульсивный синдром, например, эти ведь обычно на порядке свихнуты? А еще намекнули бы, что от странных людей лучше всего держаться подальше. Чего Леха, конечно, делать не собирался. Сергей оставил ощущение пусть и малость ебнутого, но хорошего человека. Леха таких, чистых как хрусталь, еще не встречал. Грязь к таким не липла. Хотелось докопаться, выяснить, откуда он вообще такой взялся и как в нашей суровой действительности выжил.  
  
Только в этот раз Леха купил пиццу, при одной мысли о чае с чем-то сладким мутило. А еще купил у какой-то бабульки в метро кактус. Крошечный и даже на вид зверски колючий. Очень этот нахохлившийся колобок в иголках напоминал ему Серегу.  
  
Глаза у Сергея при виде кактуса натурально засияли, он бережно, как птенца, принял у Лехи горшочек из рук. Леха тогда впервые увидел его улыбку, неловкую и искреннюю. Сердце предупреждающе стукнуло, напоминая о прошлых грешках, но Леха предупреждение проигнорировал. Тут же клятвенно пообещал себе, что без горшка с цветком здесь больше не появится, раз человек так этому радуется. Лехе почему-то хотелось его радовать.  
  
Особенно после того, как задумчиво жующий пиццу Серега выдал:  
— Вкусно. Я раньше пиццу не пробовал.  
  
— Как? Совсем? — Леха чуть чай не пролил на белоснежную скатерку. Представил реакцию на это Сереги и похолодел. Серега очень трепетно к чистоте относился. А Лехе очень не хотелось его расстраивать.   
  
— Совсем. Не приходилось как-то. Не получалось.  
  
— Да почему? Ты же не в тайге живешь. В столице, мать ее, нашей родины! — у Лехи просто в голове не укладывалось, как можно было прожить пару десятков лет и ни разу не попробовать пиццу.  
  
Серега растерянно заморгал. Попросил тихо, но твердо:  
— Не кричи.   
  
— Да не кричу я, — буркнул Леха. Взял себе еще кусок и спросил: — А еще что ты не пробовал? Суши ел когда-нибудь?   
  
— Нет.  
  
Леха готов был за голову хвататься.  
— Ну это… Сладкая вата? На каруселях в парке катался? — мозг, впав в ступор, решил подбросить банальные примеры из детства.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Серег, где у тебя курить? — бастующий мозг требовал никотина. Леха неловко выполз из-за стола, боясь что-нибудь толкнуть, испачкать или разбить. Вспомнил, что в прошлый раз они не курили вообще, заговорившись, прособирались только, а Серега что-то пробормотал про то, что дома не курит, цветам вредно.   
  
— На общий балкон надо. Там можно.  
  
На улице было ветрено, сигарету приходилось прятать, да и лицо тоже. А вот любопытство спрятать не выходило. Серега молча курил рядом. Леха внезапно для себя который раз уже залип на его нервных пальцах, краска в которые въелась намертво. Леха, кстати, удивился, что Серега курит. Забавно так, почти не затягиваясь и быстро отводя сигарету от губ. И сигареты он курил какие-то странные, Винстон серые, слишком легкие для того, чтобы их вообще стоило курить. Девчачьи.   
  
— Странно, что ты куришь, — не выдержал он. — Цветам никотин вредит, а тебе нет, что ли?  
  
Сергей пожал плечами, рассматривая тлеющий огонек своей сигареты. Потом тихо ответил.   
— Это вариант социализации. Вполне подходящий. Света научила.  
  
Про Свету, конечно, было интересно, только куда больше Леху заинтересовало другое.  
— Социализации? В смысле?   
  
Сергей опять замолчал.  
— У меня синдром Аспергера, — сказал он наконец. — Это как аутизм. Но немного иначе. У меня плохо с социальной адаптацией.   
  
Серега монотонно оглашал свой диагноз, очевидно, слово в слово вспоминал запись в карточке. Леха особенно не слушал, смотрел на его лицо. На психа Серёга не походил, ну, просто со странностями парень. Леха в своей жизни много действительно ебанутых людей видел, но у тех справок не было. А зря.  
  
— Холодно тут.   
  
Леха хотел выкинуть окурок с балкона, но под внимательным взглядом Сереги аккуратно затушил в консервной банке.  
  
Озвучил ему свои мысли:  
— Я понял, в общем. Бывает. По мне, так нормальных людей вообще не водится, только недообследованные.  
  
Серега все еще внимательно на него смотрел, будто не понимая, как нужно реагировать, и Леха растянул губы в улыбке. Сергей в ответ тоже неловко улыбнулся самым краешком губ, глянув в глаза. Это была вторая его улыбка. Леха внезапно осознал, что начал считать. Спросил, чтобы скрыть собственное замешательство:  
  
— И все-таки. Пицца, суши, вата… Почему не пробовал?  
  
— Не покупал.   
  
— Угу, ясно. А почему не покупал-то?  
  
— Не хотелось, — Сергей пожал плечами.   
  
— Но пицца тебе понравилась?  
  
— Ананасы и курица. Вкусно.  
  
— Значит, еще суши и сладкая вата, — Леха пробормотал это почти про себя, но Серега услышал, вопросительно поднял брови.  
  
— Надо попробовать, говорю. Вдруг тоже понравится?  
  
Серега на этот спич покладисто кивнул, немного подумав перед тем.  
  
Потом они доедали пиццу, допивали чай и говорили о живописи и музыке. Серега заметно расслаблялся, увлекался, когда речь шла о том, что его действительно интересовало. Это было очень заразительным. Леха осознал вдруг, что падает в это, в общение, в саму возможность обсудить тонкости современного искусства, а не разбирать, кто, кому и что сломал в очередной драке, и сколько парней не смогли собраться на выезд. Да и даже не в этом дело было. Просто с Серегой было спокойно. Уютно.   
  
***  
Леха сам не заметил, что исправно, по три раза в неделю, четко по расписанию таскается на Соколиную гору. Ждет этих вечеров с нетерпением.  
  
Траблы с фирмой уладить не получалось. Нет, конечно, с остальными топами встретились, попиздели, разрулили вроде. Сега ему верил как себе и дал команду вниз, что Хорусу предъявлять нечего. И из парней своих, что свои пятнадцать суток отсидели, никто слова не сказал. Остальные тоже помалкивали. Руки при встрече жали, но в глаза не смотрели. Леха чуял, что обсуждают за спиной, осуждают. И что Смит к этому лапу приложил — зуб бы дал. Еще один.  
  
Затихло все вообще как-то. Вся движуха стухла. Народ силы, что ли, перед сезоном копил? Но Леху не отпускало, чуйка орала, что это затишье перед бурей ему, да и всей фирме, боком выйдет, и разруливать ситуацию сейчас надо, пока не стало слишком поздно. Встречался с парнями, пытался объяснять, расспрашивал, просил присмотреться, подумать — все было бестолку.  
  
Только и оставалось радости в жизни, что встречи с Серегой. С Рипом. Леха слушал его музыку в сети, а там он был широко известной в узких кругах личностью именно под этой кликухой.   
  
Даже работа, обычно приносящая удовлетворение, только бесила. Леха отложил стилус. Вырубил биток в наушниках. Пора было собираться в гости. Главным вопросом было, где купить какой-нибудь цветочек, который он еще не приносил?   
  
За почти три месяца знакомства он, кажется, перетаскал в квартирку на Соколиной горе целый магазин. Даже сам фиалку от цикламена научился отличать. И названия, блядь, зачем-то запомнил, сами застревали в памяти.  
  
На улице орали дети, гоняя в футбол. Скрипели качели. И Леха решил, что надо все же дожать и уговорить Серегу выползти на улицу из этой бетонной коробки. В парк хотя бы. В будни, конечно, с утра, когда там народу минимально будет. Или вообще в Аптекарский огород, там ему с его любовью ко всякой флоре должно понравиться, про все на свете забудет и людей замечать перестанет. Леха представил реакцию Сереги на травки и кустики. Хотя… На природу Рип и сам выбирался, когда рисовать ездил. Леха невесело хмыкнул, вспомнив, как они познакомились. На карусели, может, в самом деле сводить? Ватой угостить, в конце концов, обещал же. Значит, всё же за ВДНХ надо топить.  
  
Лехе повезло, и магазинчике, в метро, он нашел какую-то экзотическую бромелию. Ну так продавщица обозначила топорщащее темно-зеленые узкие листья нечто с красными колосками в середине горшка. Такого у Сереги не было точно. Леха, пока продавщица горшок для транспортировки упаковывала, задумался, что почти все цветы у Рипа в доме уже в лицо знает. Или что там у них вместо лиц? В листья, что ли? Здоровается, блядь. Даже любимицу завел, большую такую колючку. Эуфорбия, как ее обозначил Рип. Леха при виде этого здоровенного куста, тянущего из-за занавески пышные лапы, каждый раз очень хотел прибавить “Сергеевна”, для пущего уважения.   
  
Надо было еще пожрать что-то захватить. Серега готовить не умел или не любил просто, а у Лехи от их долгих разговоров прсыпался зверский аппетит. Вот дома он жрать не мог почти, а у Сереги готов был хлеб с майонезом зажевывать, кетчупом заедая. Совсем как в студенчестве. Поэтому, наученный горьким опытом, запасался хавчиком так, словно на пару суток в глухой лес ехал. Ну и азарт какой-то был, что-нибудь эдакое привезти попробовать, новенькое. На Рипа смотрел — и будто сам тоже заново знакомился со всем давно известным.   
  
Пиццу почти всю перепробовали, в итоге остановились на ананасах и курице. Роллы Серега вежливо назвал “съедобными”. От васаби, с которым переборщил, долго кашлял и морщился. Китайскую лапшу оценил, хотя тоже сказал, что слишком острая, часто, мол, есть вредно. Индийское карри, может, просто не слишком удачным было, но они оба по ложке в рот положили, переглянулись и выкинули эту отраву нахуй. Заказали вместо него из доставки шашлыки. Леха снова пожалел, что Серега вообще не пьет. Под шашлыки рюмка водки была бы не лишней.   
  
— Такое мясо на природе нужно есть. С огня, — Серега это как-то мечтательно сказал и замолчал. А Леха решил, что это его шанс.  
  
— Шашлыков с огня не обещаю, конечно, но погулять-то можно же! Погода замечательная. Давай на ВДНХ сгоняем?  
  
Серега тут же мотнул головой в отрицании, даже не дослушав. Настороженно глянул исподлобья.  
  
— Не сегодня, конечно. В будни. Утром! Там почти никого не будет! Шашлыки там взять можно. Еще там есть чертово колесо. На город сверху посмотрим. Потом нарисовать сможешь, как с высоты птичьего полёта.   
  
Леха чувствовал себя лисой, которая ворону обхаживает. Почему-то очень хотелось вытащить Рипа из раковины, в которую тот при любом удобном случае забивался. У Сереги на словах про “нарисовать” глаза вспыхнули. Леха понял, что угадал, и решил ковать железо пока горячо.  
— Давай в среду? Ты же не занят?   
  
Врать Серега не умел совсем. И в среду он был совершенно свободен. Это Леха уже выяснил. Так что Сереге оставалось лишь неохотно кивнуть на этот вопрос и по инерции кивать на все остальное.  
  
Леха был совой. Фрилансерский график, точнее, его отсутствие, позволяли ложиться хоть на рассвете. Поэтому во вторник Леха вообще не ложился. Смысла не было, забылся, заработался, а там уж и собираться пора стало. Голова после бессонной ночи малость тяжелой была, зато проект закончил, быстрее даже, чем планировал.   
  
Тащить Серегу в метро в час пик было бы преступлением, поэтому Леха решил вызвать такси и забрать его прямо из дома.   
  
В машине умудрился задремать. Серегу даже вызванивать не пришлось. У подъезда на лавочке сидел, ждал. Еще бы, Леха на целых пять минут уже опоздал. И одет был, блядь, по всем правилам хулсов, в толпе не заметишь и лица под натянутый на самый нос бейсболкой не разглядишь. Не палил щщи, короче.  
  
На подъехавшую тачку Серега уставился с недоверием, но в салон безропотно залез, проговорив тихое и вежливое:  
— Доброе утро.  
  
Леха кивнул, а водила заржал.  
— Я думал, ты, братан, за девчонкой намылился. Подружку по ВДНХ выгуливать будешь. Только с фига ли в такую рань-то?   
  
Серега притулился в углу, прижавшись к двери, отвернулся к окну. Леха наклонился, тяжело хлопнул водилу по плечу и проникновенно сказал:  
— Рули, да.  
  
Мужик намек понял. Заткнулся и больше не отсвечивал. Серега пялился в окно. Леха изредка бросал на него взгляды, в такси с ним говорить все равно бесполезно было.  
  
Со временем они угадали. На ВДНХ было совершенно безлюдно, только местные работники потихоньку подтягивались. Шляться по пустым аллеям было приятно. В воздухе пахло свежестью, было странно тихо, только птицы щебетали, и издалека доносился шум города.  
  
Серега медленно брел, то и дело замирал, голову запрокидывал и на небо смотрел. Лехе скоро надоело постоянно останавливаться и подолгу ждать, и он просто свалился на скамью, ожидая, что Серега устроится рядом. Тот упал на другом конце скамьи, удобно устроил голову на ее спинке и застыл, блаженно улыбаясь, подставляя лицо утренним лучам. Даже бейсболку стянул и куртку расстегнул.  
Леха глаза сломал, на него косясь. Потом задремал, пригрелся после бессонной ночки. Вздрогнул, когда воздушный вихрь пронесся у лица.  
  
— Вот, блядь, камикадзе! — Леха беззлобно выругался на севшего на спинку скамьи наглого голубя. Через пять минут их окружили, ходили вокруг и требовательно курлыкали.  
  
— У тебя семечек случайно нет? Или хлеба? — Серега смотрел на него вопросительно и вообще излучал живейший интерес.   
  
— Я что, так на гопника похож? — проворчал Леха, но в карман полез. Семечки у него в этой ветровке были. Случайно, блядь! На встрече пацаны отсыпали.  
  
Серега с детским любопытством наблюдал, как голуби клюют семечки, отпугивая юрких воробьев, а Леха наблюдал за Серегой и изумлялся сам себе. В сердце, при виде легкой улыбки и блеска в серых глазах, тепло разливалось. Думать что-то по этому поводу мозг отказывался начисто, просто в перезагрузку уходил.   
  
Чтобы отвлечься пошел за сладкой ватой, как раз продавец прикатил свою тележку. Взял сразу две, с запасом, Серёга сладкое любил. Однако, не угадал. Рип с опаской осмотрел пушистое зеленое облако, смачно отдающее елкой, попробовал откусить и отпрянул. Кажется, ему не понравилось, что вата липла к лицу.   
  
— Ты пальцами отщипывай, — посоветовал Леха. Серега отщипнул пару раз, едва заметно скривился и протянул вату обратно.  
  
— Не буду. К зубам липнет. И к лицу. Неприятно.   
  
Леха посмотрел на два облака в своих руках, хмыкнул:  
— Ясно. Будем ждать, когда колесо запустят.  
  
Вату под протестующий вскрик Сереги засунул в мусорку, спросил, недоумевая:  
— Ты чего? Тебе же не понравилось?  
  
— Еду нельзя выбрасывать.  
  
— И что? Я все сам съесть должен был? У меня жопа слиплась бы!  
  
— Тут дети гуляют. Им отдать.  
  
Леха представил себе вопли мамаш, кровиночкам которых мрачный мужик, бритый наголо, протягивает сахарную вату, и поежился.  
— Меня б отпиздили.  
  
— Я мог отдать.   
  
— Тебя тем более отпиздили бы. Забей, Серёг. Пойдем к колесу уже, что ли?  
  
Аллеи понемногу наполнялись народом, Серега все больше втягивал голову в плечи. До колеса они добрались самыми первыми, и Серега в кабинку просто запрыгнул. Леха не совсем понял, ему так хотелось город с высоты посмотреть или от людей подальше оказаться?   
  
Сам Леха высоты не боялся, но вот сейчас ему было конкретно страшновато: Серёга чуть ли не через край свешивался, разглядывая уплывающую землю. Рассмеялся вдруг, когда кабинка на несколько секунд зависла на высшей точке и плавно пошла вниз. Леха проглотил все слова разом. На тихое “еще” также молча купил сразу четыре билета. С запасом. Самого к третьему кругу начало уже подташнивать. Можно, конечно, было и внизу на лавочке подождать, только кто тогда Серёгу за куртку бы держал, не давая перевешиваться через поручень? Ну и просто, хотелось быть тут. Смотреть на тихую радость в чужих глазах.   
  
Когда потом обратно шли, Серега даже бейсболку не надел, так и нес в руках всю дорогу, кажется, он еще там был, на высоте. И вроде даже людей, которых изрядно прибавилось, не замечал. Леха прикидывал, куда еще можно податься сейчас, шашлычку, может, найти какую. Только Серега вдруг остановился на месте.   
  
— Я знаю, что надо нарисовать. Мне нужно домой.  
  
Леха внезапно расстроился. Прикидывал, что еще пару часиков пошарахаются вместе, и тут такой облом.  
  
— А к тебе в гости сейчас можно? — слова вырвались сами. Леха не понимал толком, нафига ему это вообще было нужно.  
  
— Наверное, — Серега сосредоточенно задумался, а потом кивнул. — Да. Если не будешь мешать.  
  
— Я не буду.  
  
Им не повезло — на вызов приехал тот же таксист, что и утром. Хорошо, хоть Серегу в этой жизни похоже вообще больше ничего не волновало, кроме его мыслей. Залез в машину и уставился в окно. А Леху ухмылки водилы бесили. Кулаки зачесались. Тот аж засветился, их завидев.  
  
— Ну че, мужики, погуляли? — начал он, выруливая на шоссе. — Как там парк? Стоит? Чего поделывали?   
  
Леха проглотил “а тебя ебет?”, так и рвавшееся с языка. При Рипе срач устраивать не тянуло, не хотелось перебивать человеку вдохновение. Просил же не мешать. Вот Леха и крутился как мог: вздохнув, применил испытанный метод.  
  
— А ты в армии-то служил? — спросил он водилу, прервав на полуслове.  
  
Метод никогда еще не подводил, единственная, блядь, сомнительная польза от армейки — таких вот мудаков переводить в режим радиовещания. Водила всю дорогу разливался соловьем, ругая всех и вся, Лехе оставалось только поддакивать в нужных местах, да вопросы наводящие иногда задавать.  
  
Сереге до их трепа не было никакого дела, он их не слушал и не слышал. Сидел думал о чем-то своем, улыбался иногда. Вздыхал.  
  
Кажется, снова Серега его заметил уже только в собственной квартире, на маленькой кухоньке, когда Леха себе чай наливал, и очень этому удивился. Правда, тут же снова про Леху забыл. Воды налил в баночку, кисти споласкивать, за мольберт сел и все, нет Сереги, исчез для общения и мира. Леха послонялся по квартире, с цветами привычно поздоровался, возле Эуфорбии Сергеевны уважительно постоял. А потом упал на диван, рядом с мольбертом, и долго наблюдал, как на холсте под Серегиными руками разные оттенки синего появляются. Сам не заметил, как отрубился.  
  
Проснулся, когда за окном было уже подозрительно темно. Башка была удивительно легкой, как будто он впервые за эти месяцы выспался. И тяжелые мысли подотпустили. Леха улыбнулся, заметив, что был накрыт пледом. И подушку Серега ему под голову засунуть умудрился.   
  
Серега нашелся на кухне. Чистил картошку.   
  
— Я думал ты не умеешь готовить.  
  
— Умею. Просто не люблю.   
  
— Помочь?  
  
— Не надо. Я все уже. Пожарить только.  
  
Готовить Серега действительно умел. У самого Лехи так никогда бы не получилось. А у Сереги даже молоко нашлось.   
Леха, оказывается, успел за день оголодать. Трескал, за ушами трещало. Сковороду смели быстро. Рип за ним наблюдал, а потом встал, к раковине ушел — снова собрался чистить. На резонный вопрос, зачем, ответил:  
— Ты, наверное, еще хочешь?   
  
Леха сейчас хотел только курить, справедливо полагая, что еще немного — и он лопнет, поэтому проговорил чистосердечное: “Спасибо, не надо!” и потащил Серегу на балкон.  
  
Вечер был удивительно теплый, безветренный. Леха щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая. Подумал, что сейчас, наверное, надо домой валить, и настроение резко поползло вниз. И это нежелание уходить было тревожным звоночком, почему-то очень знакомым.   
  
***  
Картина у Сереги получилась волшебная. Леха потом много времени около нее провел, гадая, как можно было запечатлеть всю красоту того утра, которая перед глазами оживала, при одном взгляде на Серегино полотно. Леха признавал, что самому до такого уровня было далековато.  
  
Серега на его кружение возле мольберта подозрительно смотрел. Встал однажды за спиной, в ухо дышал, спросил осторожно:  
— Красиво? Нравится?  
Леха в ответ почему-то смог только кивнуть.  
— Возьми себе. Подарок.  
  
Так у Лехи появилась Серегина картина в доме, как будто мало было музыки. Как-то много стало Сереги в Лехиной жизни. И почему-то это казалось правильным. Будто заняло то место, что долгое время пустовало. И не болело вроде, не мешало жить, но давило так, что Леха раз и навсегда запретил себе вспоминать. А тут...  
  
Он ещё зелёным совсем был, глупым. Мечтал стать настоящим художником, как Рембрандт или Вермеер, о том, как деньги зарабатывать, не задумывался даже. Как-то сидел в мастерской после занятий, увидел одного пацана и залип на его перепачканных красками пальцах. Всё думал, как из-под его рук выходят такие шедевры. Подошёл, спросил напрямую. И завертелось.  
  
До сих пор стыдно было, когда вспоминал.  
И не за отношения с парнем, хотя, казалось бы, вот уж где зашквар, нет. Стыдно перед собой было, что сбежал тогда, струсил, даже не предупредил, что в армию забрили. Пашка на вокзал пришел, вслед уходящему поезду смотрел, рукой махнул на прощание, а Леха из вагона, среди толпы таких же призывников, даже не посмел ответить. Отвернулся. С Пашкой они не виделись больше. Хорошо, хоть у того все сложилось удачно. Жил, как хотел, открыто, с мужиком новым, статейки в газету кропал, собаку по вечерам возле дома в парке выгуливал. Выглядел счастливым. Стальные яйца оказались у высокодуховного дрища из художки, с которым Леха по приколу в кустах обжимался, и который как-то совершенно незаметно его взял в оборот. Сказал, что они встречаются, с матерью даже познакомил. Вот тогда Леха и слился. Не готов оказался к такому. Валять Пашку по всем поверхностям не зашквар было, а вот так, перед всем миром показаться, зассал.   
  
Видать, Серёга как-то эти воспоминания вызывать умудрялся. Наверное, потому что тоже — творческая натура со странностями. Леха, когда осознал, откуда ветер дует, напился вдрызг. Хотя и сто лет как в завязке был. Решил для себя, что пофиг, справится. Не хотелось по собственной дурости просрать дружбу с хорошим человеком. Так и тянулось.  
  
Серега летом выбирался на природу. Уезжал куда-нибудь в ебеня на несколько дней, рисовал, фотографировал, звуки леса записывал. Заряжался, в общем, как он сам это называл.   
  
У него и снаряга вся туристская имелась. Когда Серега в августе снова на природу намылился, Леха напросился с ним. Случайно вышло, в общем. Серега про один из битов своих рассказывал, где и когда хруст веток записывал, сказал мельком, что на будущей неделе снова поедет. Уже и маршрут продумал.   
  
Леха тогда, разом похолодев, ляпнул не думая.  
— Я с тобой.  
  
Расставаться с Серегой надолго было чревато. Леха это уже понял. Если они не виделись больше трех дней, Серега снова уходил в свою скорлупу. Его потом будто заново приручать приходилось, пусть и занимало это теперь лишь несколько часов. А еще к Лехе приходили сны. И вот это уже совсем нахуй не упало. Вышел он как-то из возраста, когда просыпаешься с колотящимся сердцем и стояком. И вспомнить даже не мог, что снилось, да и не хотел, если по чесноку. Боялся. Врать самому себе Леха всегда считал последним делом, но тут же он не врал. И так башка загруженной была постоянно из-за траблов в фирме, хоть тут-то можно было сунуть голову в песок и притвориться, что всё нормально? Он бы Катюхе позвонил, встретиться предложил, или Иринке, или Ксении даже, если бы точно не знал, что еще больше проблем огребет.  
  
Рип, в ответ на Лехину просьбу, задумался, подзавис, как и всегда, когда что-то вмешивалось в его спланированную жизнь. Уточнил, есть ли у Лехи опыт ночевок в палатке, удобные ботинки и снаряжение. Хорошо, хоть зачем это Лехе надо было, не спрашивал. Рип вообще никогда не задавал лишних вопросов, только такие, по делу. Леху эта его черта несказанно радовала.  
  
В общем, ранним августовским утром они встретились на вокзале, и Леха под грузом снаряги Рипа сразу и не признал. Таким тот был собранным, сосредоточенным. А в глазах светилось предвкушение. Совсем как тогда, перед чертовым колесом.  
— Ты какой-то не такой. Все нормально? — Леха просто обязан был спросить.  
  
— Лес — это храм, — это объяснение Рип видимо счел исчерпывающим и замолчал. Только пальцы его рук выдавали волнение.  
  
Электричка была почти пустая. Рип сразу воткнул наушники, надежно отгородившись от мира, и уставился в окно. Леха разглядывал пассажиров. Спать почему-то не хотелось, нормально вздремнуть вчера удалось. Он с невольной усмешкой подумал о том, что забыл уже, что можно в такой тишине ехать. Сезон начался, скоро опять со своими будут гонять на выезды, там не до тишины. Ну это потом. Леха головой мотнул, прогоняя из головы мысли про фирму и Смита. Еще часа два можно было смотреть в окно и на Рипа. Не думать ни о чем.  
  
Леха, кажется, закемарил немного, когда электричка притормаживать стала на очередной станции, по инерции лбом в стекло впечатался и проснулся. Или это ангел-хранитель пиздюлей вломил на их счастье? Так-то Леха агностик был, но вот сейчас в кого угодно поверил бы. Потому что сейчас самое время было молиться: “пронеси, Господи!”, когда он потянулся, разминая затекшую шею, и замер, глядя в окно. В животе завязался ледяной узел. Перрон и толпа рослых парней, на белых тапках всеразличных моделей, в поло и футболках с известными в кругах ценителей лого. Из-под кепок и не видно ни одного лица. Только глаза зло блестят изредка. И топа их он знал, по развороту плеч определил, блядь. Лично ему нос однажды сломал. И ногами не так давно хорошо попинал, от души. Ох, блядь. Это же надо было так нарваться.  
  
Рип на скамейке напротив мирно дремал. Леха подумал секунду-другую и снял с него дурацкую панамку, нацепил на себя вместо ллойдовской кепочки. Превратился из хулса в грибника, конспирация, мать её. Подхватил рюкзак и Рипа растолкал, стараясь сохранять невозмутимую рожу при виде его изумленно распахнутых глаз. Молча потащил за собой. Тот едва снарягу свою захватить успел. Хорошо, упираться не стал, хотя мог бы. В тамбур соседнего вагона успели выместись до того, как в их вагон ввалилась толпа коней, а там уже выскочили на улицу, в самый последний момент. Пронесло. Жаль только, любимую кепку на сидении пришлось оставить.   
  
Рип проводил взглядом отходящую электричку, а потом негромко сообщил:  
— Электричек до вечера не будет. Зачем мы тут сошли?   
  
— Да из-за пидорасов этих, — кепку было просто до слез жалко. — И откуда, блядь, здесь взялись? Собаку, что ль, проебали?   
  
— Собаку? — в голосе Рипа слышалось такое искреннее, почти детское изумление, что Леха малость пришел в себя.   
  
— Ну электричку. Бля, что делать будем? До вечера тут комаров теперь кормить.  
  
— Зачем кормить, — Серега достал из своего рюкзака вторую панаму, протянул Лехе. Леха, сообразив, чего тот ждет, вернул Рипу его собственность и натянул предложенное.   
  
— Тут недалеко идти.   
  
— Недалеко?!   
  
— Пара станций. Вдоль путей идти — не заблудимся.   
  
И сказано это было тихо, но так уверенно, что Леха понял — спорить бесполезно. Всё равно пойдет. Не отпускать же его одного несколько часов пиздовать до Черустей.   
  
Вдоль путей, конечно, заблудиться было нельзя, но Леха очень быстро заебался. Кеды скользили по камням. По шпалам идти было неудобно: по каждой шагать — шаг слишком мелкий был, а через одну — чересчур широкий. Возле насыпи росла трава по колено да какая-то мелкая колючая дрянь, мигом нацеплявшаяся на Лехины штаны.   
  
Больше всего Леха сейчас жалел, что надел лакостовские тапки. Посчитал, что в них удобнее всего будет. То что придется чапать вдоль железнодорожной насыпи несколько часов, он предположить, конечно, не мог. В голову лезла какая-то совершенно дурацкая и детская досада, и кепку было жалко, и кеды, которые после двух часов ходьбы вдоль путей были совсем не белыми. И, кажется, уже не очень целыми. Солнышко нехило так припекало, духота стояла страшная, спина под рюкзаком взмокла от пота. Леха попытался прикинуть, сколько уже прошли, и сколько осталось.   
  
Рип шел в нескольких шагах впереди, спокойно, размеренно. Кажется, он так мог бы идти ещё час, два, сутки, лишь бы дойти до нужного места. Правда, последний час он все чаще поглядывал на небо, хмурясь все больше. Когда остановились перекурить, Лехе очень хотелось ему разгладить морщинку между бровей, даже кончики пальцев заныли от желания.   
  
— Чего-то, Серёж, ты дерганый, — буркнул он, затягиваясь сигой и отворачиваясь.   
  
— Дождь идёт. Близко совсем. Или гроза, — Рип подумал, будто прислушиваясь к чему-то, стряхнул пепел с сигареты и уверенно закончил: — Гроза. Спрятаться бы.  
  
Леха не поверил. Душновато было, это правда, но по прогнозам, которые Леха по давней привычке перед каждым выездом смотрел, даже завалящего дождика не должно было быть. Это он Серёге и озвучил, но тот только покачал головой.  
  
— Тихо как, слышишь?   
  
Что тихо было, Леша не слышал. Зато прекрасно расслышал, когда через какое-то время громыхнуло. Хорошо так. И тучи откуда-то наползали. Рип снова остановился, Леха вместе с ним.   
  
— Может, стороной пройдет, — Леха как заворожённый таращился на тучи. Серёга из рюкзака карту достал, старенькую, по виду — ещё советскую. Хмурился опять, прикидывал что-то.  
  
— Не пройдет, — Рип бережно сложил карту, убрал обратно в рюкзак. — Тут вот, где пути поворачивают, сторожка была. Граница заповедника. Может, успеем добежать.   
  
Леха хотел было сказать, что сторожка эта давно, поди, развалилась, вместе с Советским союзом, пионерией, мороженым из молока и футболом с нормальными игроками, а не зажравшимися мудаками, но прикусил язык. Зашагал вслед за Рипом быстрее. В общем, им повезло, возле поворота они быстро наткнулись на тропинку, не так чтоб очень утоптанную. Не пропустили, можно сказать, чудом: темнело уже на глазах, а гром пару раз жахнул так, что Леха аж инстинктивно пригибался, и голова в плечи сама втягивалась. Ливануло стеной, когда они в лес уже зашли. Сторожка вроде недалеко была, а пока до нее шли — почти бежали — вымокли оба до нитки. Ну и в дверь пока ломились бестолково, тоже мокли. Леха раз, другой дверь толкнул. Заперто. Рип что-то сзади проговорил негромко, но Леха не слушал: наверняка ведь мини-лекцию сейчас прочтет, что чужое трогать нехорошо, предпочтет вымокнуть. А Леха предпочел вышибить дверь плечом и хотя бы от ливня спрятаться.   
  
В сторожке было пыльно, свет сквозь мутные окошки не пробивался почти, да и не было там того света, на улице. Леха Рипа не увидел, ощутил только, что тот зашел и проговорил тихо:  
— Там же ключ лежал, под порогом. Зачем ломать?   
  
— Я ж не знал, — голос у Рипа был такой расстроенный, что Лехе невольно стало стыдно.   
  
— Я говорил, ты не слушал.   
  
Леха стоял, комкал в руках промокшую насквозь панаму, ответить ему было нечего. Рип отвел от него укоряющий взгляд, стал медленно осматривать помещение, осваиваться. Зачем-то попинал пыльный матрас в углу, в котором что-то зашебуршалось и пискнуло. Провел ладонью по пыльному шкафу, двинул носком ботинка колченогий стул. С него капало, губы мелко подрагивали, но он будто не замечал неудобств. Леха только сейчас понял, что его тоже колотит, больно уж дождичек, блядь, ледяной был. Как из ведра окатили, вымок до самых трусов.  
  
— Серег! Серега, раздеться надо, посушиться как-то.   
  
Леха тоже осматривался, пытаясь понять, можно ли здесь развести огонь. Раньше в углу явно стояла буржуйка, но сейчас там даже алюминиевый лист с пола был содран, только заклепки остались. Придется греться своими силами.  
  
Леха начал стаскивать с себя одежду, вполглаза наблюдая за Рипом. Тот странным был, восхищенным, как мальчишка, попавший в первое взаправдашнее приключение.  
  
— Серега, раздевайся, говорю. Заебунеешь!  
Леха прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь стащить прилипшие к коже штаны.  
  
— А-а-а? — Рип несколько долгих секунд таращился на него, как будто вообще не ожидал здесь увидеть, потом неуверенно кивнул и потянулся к замку молнии на куртке.  
  
Через пару минут они оба стояли в трусах и думали, куда бы развесить одежду, после того как они ее старательно отжали. Леха зябко повел плечами. На Серегу было больно смотреть. Того прямо-таки колотило от озноба, видно, совсем мерзлявым был. Аж зубы стучали. Он неуклюже переступал ногами в хлюпающих ботинках по прогнившему полу, обнимал себя руками, пытаясь сохранить крохи тепла.   
  
Леха бездумно шагнул ему за спину и еле успел остановить собственные руки, которые тянулись обнять и привлечь к себе. Согреть.  
  
Крякнул, мысленно прописал сам себе в щщи, чертыхаясь, и пошел разбираться с кучей тряпья в углу. Садиться мокрой жопой на голую сетку не хотелось, а стоять надоело.  
  
В углу ватного матраса свили гнездо мыши. Но им повезло, мышата оказались достаточно взрослыми, чтобы вежливо освободить помещение и слинять. Леха представил картину, как голый Рип пытается согреть голых мышиных деточек в ладонях, и хрюкнул. Серёга растерянно на него смотрел. А Леха уже в ладони ржал. Картинка перед глазами встала как живая, будто Рип, чисто Белоснежка из ебаного Диснея, поет песни окрестному зверью, созывая на благоустройство их прибежища.  
  
Ну придется обходиться без посторонней помощи. Одежду развесили на вбитые в стену гвозди. Хотя Леха и подумал, что ржавчину от этих гвоздей потом нихуя не отстирает.   
  
Рип в рюкзаке своем возился, доставал что-то. Спросил негромко:  
— Ты одежду на смену взял? Я говорил.   
  
Под его внимательным взглядом Леха живо вспомнил себя на уроке в третьем классе, перед математичкой, Еленой Петровной. Обрадовался, что решил задачку, то есть не забыл запаску. Рано обрадовался.   
  
— Взял, — Леха уныло изучал содержимое рюкзака, промокшее от и до. Помахал мокрой запасной футболкой, будто флагом, сдаваясь. — Толку-то.  
  
— Мою возьми, — Рип со стучащими от холода зубами и белыми губами протягивал ему свою футболку. Не дождавшись ответа, просто положил футболку Лехе на плечо и снова полез в свой рюкзак.  
  
Леха смотрел на его бледную спину, на выступающие позвонки, на неровную линию роста волос и не знал что сказать. Не хотел обидеть отказом и не знал, как вернуть.   
  
— Давай сам надевай, вон, трясешься как осиновый лист. А я закаленный. Я, блядь, в армии был. И как-то там выжил.  
  
— Чай будешь? Сладкий. С сушками, — Рип смотрел на него так спокойно, что не успевшая оформиться злость испарилась как не было.   
  
Леха лишь вздохнул и устало развел руками, сказав:  
— Буду. Если наденешь футболку.  
  
Рип внезапно замер с термосом в руках. Опять задумался. Потом спросил с интересом:  
— Это шантаж? Это же так называется, да?   
  
Леха почувствовал, что невольно покраснел. Хорошо, в сумраке не видно было. Кивнул.   
  
— Хорошо, — Рип натянул сухую футболку. Добавил: — Но тогда ты в моем спальнике будешь греться, он сухой.   
  
— Хех, а вот и нихуяшечки. В спальнике самое то двоим греться. Все равно нам отсюда до утра высовываться смысла нет. Лес, конечно, храм и всё такое, только по ночному мокрому лесу пиздовать незнамо куда я лично отказываюсь. И тебя не пущу. Придется перекантовываться.  
  
Рип, не говоря ни слова, налил чаю в крышку термоса, сунул ему в руки.  
  
Сушками хрустели молча. Блаженное тепло от почти кипятка огнем разливалось внутри. Бесило лишь то, что сигареты тоже промокли, превратившись в вонючую кашу. Когда Рип достал и протянул ему свои, Леха долго вглядывался в его лицо, пытаясь наконец найти там хоть тень насмешки, подъебки, жалости к такому распиздяю или еще что-то эдакое. Не нашел. Рип был абсолютно серьезен и совершенно невозмутим. Как-то вот так он мир воспринимал: мокро, значит, надо греться; вымокли чужие сигареты — надо своими поделиться. Всё просто.   
  
Леха курил. Смотрел, как Рип грызет сушку, запивая зверски сладким чаем, и не хотел ничего думать, отмахивался от мыслей, как от роя комаров.  
  
Тут же звучно хлопнул себя по голому плечу, и по ляжке, и по коленке, пошкрябал поясницу — его начали неумолимо поджирать. Рипа почему-то совсем не трогали.  
  
— Спальник разворачивай. Прячься. Сожрут, — Рип опять был голосом разума. И Леха мгновенно подчинился, даже не докурил. Комары противно звенели над ухом. Казалось, каждую секунду их становилось все больше, будто скауты метнулись к своим и целую толпу основы привели.  
  
Спальник Леха, подумав, бросил на матрас, понадеявшись, что мышей там больше не осталось. Забрался туда. Дождался, пока Рип уберет термос и сушки в рюкзак, позвал:  
— Залезай давай, чего ждешь? Пневмонии?   
  
Рип мялся, явно не зная, как подступиться к спальнику, чисто технически. Потом, видно, сообразил, вычертил в уме схему и, согласно проведенным расчетам, слаженно забрался внутрь, ткнувшись в Лехины голени ледяными лапами.  
  
Леху тряхнуло, как от удара током. Рип торопливо попытался отодвинуться, не вышло, правда. Некуда было отодвигаться. Только Леха вздрогнул совсем не от ледяного прикосновения. Лежал, зажмурившись, радовался только одному — что Рип не видит сейчас его лица. Тот повозился немного, устраиваясь поудобнее, задевал ледянющими лопатками. А Леха обмирал каждый раз, от малейшего прикосновения. Вот не вовремя, блядь, накрыло его. Все сны разом вспомнились, все ощущения. И крыло не от воспоминаний, не от незакрытого гештальта, хуле себе-то врать было сейчас? Вот от этого крыло, от человека, лежащего рядом. Который, блядь, ни сном ни духом. И даже представить себе что-то такое вряд ли может. Это как же Леху так цепануть успело?  
  
Леха стиснул зубы и мысленно застонал.  
— Много думаешь. Не нужно, — Рип проговорил это едва слышно, но, как обычно, очень спокойно. — Слушай дождь.   
  
Леха очень старался слушать дождь или хотя бы писк комаров, а не риповское ровное дыхание, не стук его сердца. Когда тот уснул, стало чуть легче, дыхание хоть немного смог перевести. Леха пригрелся и тоже провалился в дрему.   
  
Разбудили Леху проклятущие комары. Но он им был чертовски благодарен. Потому что проснулся со стояком, какого в пубертате-то не было никогда. Пиздец какой конфуз. Особенно, если учитывать, что он своим стояком в поясницу Рипа упирался. Тихонько похрапывающего, очень теплого, с пробивающейся на щеках щетиной.  
  
Леха пулей из спальника вылетел, как только умудрился не навернуться. Штаны натянул еще влажные и противные, все мыслимые нормативы по одеванию побил, блядь. За дверь выскочил. И только там выдохнул. Как подросток! Да сука! Леха пару раз от души ебнул кулаком по соседней ни в чем не повинной березе, взвыл, когда с веток на голову рухнули ледяные капли дождя. Зато полегчало, как после контрастного душа.   
  
Вернулся в хибарку за сигаретами. Рип спал. Ну по дыханию размеренному слышно было, что спал. Леха на него не смотрел. Знал, что стоит бросить лишь один взгляд, и ноги сами понесут ближе, руки потянутся дотронуться. Нахуй! Когда Серега на него смотрел своим спокойным внимательным взглядом, подобные желания как-то прятались, — совесть, что ли, под взглядом Рипа просыпалась и бдила, — а вот так, украдкой, исподтишка, — хотелось. Дотронуться хотя бы просто.  
  
Дотронуться в итоге все равно пришлось. Потому что на зов Рип не отзывался. Спал как убитый. Леха его за плечо потряс осторожно:  
— Серега, просыпайся! Утро уже давно. Надо отсюда до этих Черустей пиздовать.  
  
Плечо у Рипа было бледное и какое-то странно-горячее. Леха положил ладонь ему на лоб и мысленно застонал. Серега горел. Пробежка под ливнем явно не пошла ему на пользу.  
  
— Да бля. Ну бля же!  
  
Серега в ответ на предложение хуячить на всех парах домой ожидаемо возмутился. Как умел, так и возмутился, по-риповски: сдвинул брови, отвел взгляд, начал говорить тихо и упрямо, что почти добрались, и он себя хорошо чувствует. Мол, всё пройдет.   
  
Лехе очень захотелось заорать матом, в голос, схватить Серегу за шкирку и тряхануть хорошо, так чтобы зубы клацнули — с молодняком клубным такое прокатывало на ура, живо мозги на место вставали. Только вот с Рипом такое хуй провернешь.  
  
Леха пошевелил пальцами во все еще сырых тапках. У Рипа ботинки наверняка были такими же сырыми. И одежка их ни фига не высохла и не собиралась даже. На улице было пасмурно, и солнце, судя по всему, из-за туч не планировало показываться. Леха прикинул, что с Рипом будет к вечеру, тяжело вздохнул и начал растолковывать. С Рипом помогало только это — расписать подробно и последовательно, что будет, если. Что будет, если вовремя не начать лечиться, сколько сил и времени он потеряет, если свалится с тяжелой простудой. Если все это обернется пневмонией.   
  
Расписывать Леха умел красочно и сейчас постарался приложить все усилия, чтоб звучало всё это как можно убедительнее.   
  
Рип слушал его, не отводя внимательных глаз, изредка болезненно моргая и облизывая пересохшие губы.  
  
— Пить хочешь? — Леха сам себя перебил на полуслове.  
  
Чай они выдули еще вчера, но у Лехи в рюкзаке валялась бутылка воды. И таблетки какие-то вроде были, в последний выезд еще аптечку сунул и так и не вынимал. Парацетамол. Ну хоть что-то.   
  
— Они не просроченные? — Рип забрал у него блистер, внимательно проверил срок годности. — У меня своя аптечка есть, там.  
  
И махнул рукой в сторону своего здоровенного рюкзака.  
  
— Ага, там. Два часа доставать будем, не спорь, глотай давай.   
  
Рип еще раз проверил срок годности и только после этого осторожно выколупал себе таблетку на ладонь. Леха лишь покачал головой с жалостью. Он-то сам вообще сроком годности таблеток не заморачивался никогда. Да и ничего кроме цитрамона и жаропонижающего не пил.  
  
Рип жадно булькал водой, Леха смотрел, как дергается кадык на его шее. Не выдержал, отвернулся. Сбежать хотелось, подальше отсюда, только это уж совсем днище было бы.  
  
Рипа он довез до дома. Пока они до ближайшей станции добрались, Сереге совсем поплохело, видно было, что знобит его, несмотря на выпитые таблетки, глаза совсем больными стали. В электричке дремал на скамейке, уткнувшись в Лехино плечо, то и дело вздрагивая. Леха считал минуты до города. Уже в квартире, когда Рип на свой диван рухнул почти, свернувшись в клубок под пледом, Леха осознал, что ни разу в электричке не подумал про то, что опять мог нарваться, на тех же коней, например. Не волновало. А вот что Рип дышит хрипло и часто — пиздец как пугало.   
  
Аптечку у Рипа было легко найти, на кухне под объемный белый ящик с красным крестом была выделена целая полка в шкафчике. Таблетки там хранились в секциях, в строгом соответствии с назначением, как ряды войск на военном параде — Леха поржал над неуместной ассоциацией. В отдельной секции лежали инструкции от таблеток, а также список, написанный, очевидно, аккуратным почерком Сереги, когда у каких пилюль истекает срок годности. По алфавиту.  
  
Леха покопался в разделе жаропонижающего и, с таблеткой и стаканом воды, вернулся к Рипу. Тот успел задремать. Надо было заставить его раздеться сразу, не хотелось сейчас будить, поднимать, снова убеждать. Но Рип Леху удивил, вяло подчинялся даже не словам, жестам. Встал, когда потянули за плечо, сам поднял руки, позволяя стянуть мокрую от пота футболку. Даже глаз почти не открывал. И таблетку выпил молча, выбивая зубами дробь о край стакана.   
  
Леха быстро постелил ему постель и позволил лечь, даже одеяло подоткнул, бля. Рип почти тут же забылся тяжелым сном. А Леха, чтобы зазря на него не пялиться, ушел на кухню. Но все равно бегал каждые полчаса — лоб проверять и дыхание слушать.   
  
Вечером Рип поднялся и, неуклюже спотыкаясь, под вопросительным Лехиным взглядом поковылял в туалет. Потом Леха смерил ему температуру, снова накормил таблетками, потому что на предложение что-то съесть Рип только вяло помотал головой и упал на диван.   
  
Спал Леха в кресле. Можно было на диванчике на кухне, но он заебался бегать, поэтому решил, что в темноте Серегу не видно, зато прекрасно слышно. Прокатит. Сам не заметил, как уснул.  
  
Проснулся от того, что спина затекла от неудобной позы. Рип спал. Нормально спал и дышал вроде ровно. Леха осторожно положил ладонь ему на лоб и облегченно выдохнул. Знобить Рипа перестало, таблетки свое дело сделали. Ну и когда Рип глаза открыл, сразу стало ясно — оклемался.   
  
— Тебе уйти нужно.   
  
Голос хриплый еще, но все такой же настойчивый.  
  
— Я заразный. Заболеешь.   
  
Когда Леха выходил из подъезда, он уже знал, что больше никогда сюда не вернется. Незачем. Не нужно все это Рипу. Пусть музыку пишет и рисует, здорово у него получается. И живет себе спокойно, цветы свои поливает, без околофутбольных гопников под боком, у которых в башке какая-то непроходимая ебань.   
  
Ехидный голос, шепчущий: “Что, блядь, опять, Алеша, сбегаешь? Как всегда?” — Леха решил глушить действием. Давно пора было всерьез взяться за дела фирмы, решить заебавшие внутряки. Ну и работой, конечно. Нагрузить себя так, чтоб не то что переживать — поссать отойти некогда было.   
  
В работу он с головой и ушел. Проект как раз подвернулся интересный и срочный, засел рисовать, пока пальцы сводить не начало. Закончил, очнулся, а дома жрать нечего. Пришлось до магазина пиздовать, хотя и не хотелось из дома выбираться. Но желудок голодно урчал, подгоняя. И пива, в принципе, можно было взять, расслабиться.  
  
С совершенно чумной головой он шел к маленькому ларьку за углом, где продавали вкусный хлеб из какой-то частной пекарни. По сторонам смотрел, отмечал, что совсем как-то за эти пять дней из жизни выпал. Встал как вкопанный, когда взгляд наткнулся на знакомое лицо, молодое, задорное и с красивым таким фонарем под глазом.  
  
— Эй, Сашка!  
  
Пацан развернулся на окрик, и Леха охуел во весь рост: кроме фонаря его лицо украшала знатная ссадина на скуле. Да и зубы явно не все были на месте.   
  
— Здорово! Кто это тебя так ласково? — Леха подошел, ободряюще хлопнул Сашку по плечу, прежде чем протянуть руку для пожатия.  
Тот скривился и зашипел от боли.  
  
— Та-а-ак! Пошли-ка! — Леха потянул пацана за руку в ближайший тупичок. Эти дворы он знал как свои пять пальцев. Сашка безуспешно пытался вырваться.  
  
— Олимпийку снимай, — коротко и жестко скомандовал Леха. Сашка вытаращил глаза.  
  
— Чего? Ты офигел, что ли, Хорус? Я тебе не телка!  
  
— Быстро.  
  
Сашка неохотно расстегнул молнию и стащил кофту. Синяки на нем пестрели, как на леопарде. Умело били и много, на простой махач по пьяни никак не походило. Леха охнул и полез за сигаретами.  
  
Пацан натянул олимпийку на плечи, наглухо застегнулся, поежившись под его взглядом. Спросил неловко:  
— Дай сигу?  
  
— Нехуй. Курить вредно. Капля никотина убивает лошадь, а тебе и так уже прилетело.  
  
Леха курил, пялился на понурившегося Сашку, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не отвесить ему подзатыльник. Или два. Вечно тот вляпывался во всякое дерьмо. Талант у мальчишки был просто! Не выдержал, бросил зло:  
— Рассказывай давай. Кто, когда, как. Живо! Зараза ты блядская!   
  
— Не твое дело, — Сашка это с трудом, но выговорил. У Лехи аж челюсть отпала.  
  
— Чего-о-о? Не мое? Ты, клоп вонючий, мелочь неблагодарная, вспомни, кто тебя прикрывал и из всякого дерьма за шкирку вытаскивал!  
  
Может, не надо было так, но для Лехи это стало последней каплей. Еще молодняк на него зубы не скалил! Его как прорвало:  
— Хули вы со своей жизнью творите, долбоебы? Тебе еще учиться, дебил! На тебе административка висит, и хуй знает что будет через пару лет. Защищать себя не умеешь, хоть бы в качалку ходить начал! Переживаешь за них, блядь, а они себе проблем находят. Матери что наплел, а?  
  
Мать Леха зря вспомнил, Сашка побледнел тут же, стоял, ковырял асфальт носком потрепанных кед. Мать у него с сердцем маялась, волновать ее никак нельзя было, что с таким сынулей не получалось, конечно.  
  
— Может, мне ее навестить? — Леху несло. — Может, она знает, кто тебя так отмудохал, на кого нам собираться? Кто поймал, блядь? Кони? Динамики? Кто?   
  
— Лех, не надо. К матери. Не надо. И собирать никого не надо. Пожалуйста.  
На Сашку смотреть было больно. Он почему-то упорно отводил взгляд, и вот это Лехе совсем уже не нравилось. С кем это он мог связаться, что ответить не может? По синьке? Наркота?   
  
— За мной иди, — Леха коротко рявкнул и двинул к дому. Сашка топал за ним. Наверное, он чуть не плакал, судя по тому, как сопел, но Леха не оглядывался. Злость душила, вперемешку со странным облегчением. Он даже рад был в какой-то степени, что Сашку в таком виде встретил. Будет чем заняться. Леха сам себе боялся признаться, что не хочет оставаться наедине со своими мыслями, что по кругу как заведенные гоняли: про Рипа, правильно ли поступил, что свалил, почему так ноет то место, которое называют душой, и что со всем этим делать. Вот дело его и нашло, в лице побитого Сашки. Будет разбираться, вопросы решать, снова отвлечется. А там, может, и забудется как-то, сгладится. “Желание пройдет, и морок улетучится”. Леха это когда-то давно написал, и вот сейчас навязчиво в башку лезло.   
  
Отвлечься удалось просто на пять баллов. Леха так давно не охуевал, что уж там. Сашка поначалу молчал, в чашку с чаем двумя руками как в спасательный круг вцепился, а потом тихо, отводя взгляд, начал рассказывать. Самым трудным для него оказалось признаться, что с поля тогда именно он позвонил.  
  
Леха на это только крякнул и просипел, стараясь сохранять спокойствие:  
— Ясно. Дальше давай. Я слушаю.   
  
Дальше Сашке легче было. А вот Леха, чем больше его слушал, тем больше охуевал. То ли за голову хвататься, то ли вскакивать и ехать срочно Смита ногами пиздить за крысятничество. Хуй проссышь. Леха никакой радости или торжества не ощущал, что оказался прав насчет Смита. Брезгливость только, до тошноты прям. Пацана, гнида, еще умудрился втянуть.   
  
— Он говорил, не заметут никого! Ну тебя только и еще пару-тройку! — Сашку потряхивало даже, пока рассказывал. — Я не знал, что всех загребут! Да еще и на пятнаху! Правда, не знал!  
  
— А я-то тебе где дорогу перешел? — не выдержав, спросил Леха. — А? Я тебя спрашиваю!  
  
Сашка замолчал. Губы сжал так, что побелели даже.  
— Смит говорил, что ты крыса, — родил, наконец. Леха едва аллилуйя не проорал. Нервировал его пацан дико. — Что ты в прошлый раз фирму подставил и еще раз можешь, и тебя убирать надо.  
  
— Это в какой — прошлый? — Лехе аж интересно стало, что Смит припомнил. Неужто тот его единственный невольный косяк? Выяснилось, что да.   
  
— Ну когда наших всех замели. Ты ведь знал тогда, где махач будет. И не поехал.  
  
— Да блядь, Сашка, — Леха задумался. Оправдываться в сотый раз не хотелось, но объяснить-то пацану нужно было как-то.  
  
Пришлось рассказать подробно, как дело было, как в больничку внезапно залетел с аппендицитом, с остановки скорая увезла, когда он на полпути был уже.   
  
— Мне уже наши сказали, что ты в больницу попал. И что других прикрывал, раньше и потом тоже. Смит мне напиздел, получается?   
  
— Смит вообще много пиздит. Для здоровья это занятие вредное, — Леха сжал кулак до хруста. Сашка вздрогнул. — Дальше рассказывай.  
  
Остаток рассказа совсем уж грустный был. Сашка, после того как из мусарни вышел, порасспрашивал там и сям аккуратно пацанов из фирмы — смог, наконец, два и два сложить своими куриными мозгами. Долго складывал-то, хмуро подумал Леха, три месяца уже прошло. Хотя, что скрывать, сам Леха за это время ничего накопать не мог. Наконец понял, что Смит его влегкую развел, ну и, ведомый праведным гневом, погнал к нему на хату разбираться. Смит не один был, с друганами какими-то, а у этого еблана ума хватило все равно предъявы кинуть. Огреб по полной. Хорошо, не покалечили. Так, попинали, как мячик, и отпустили с наказом прикусить язык и не высовываться. Он и не высовывался, просто на Леху не вовремя нарвался.   
  
Сашка шмыгнул носом и виновато глянул из-под ресниц. Леха понял, что пацану смертельно стыдно, но если у него сейчас хватит яиц извиниться, то не все с ним еще потеряно. Можно будет в фирме оставить. Пиздюлей, конечно, по-хорошему бы вломить воспитательных, но Смит эту программу, считай, перевыполнил. Леха сказал просто:  
— Сашка, ты о матери все-таки думай, иногда хотя бы. Если о себе не можешь.  
  
Тот только кивнул.  
  
— Есть хочешь? — Леха вспомнил себя в свои восемнадцать. Он тогда постоянно жрать хотел.  
— Не, я домой пойду. Мамка за хлебом послала. Волноваться будет. Спасибо.  
  
Сашка свалил. На пороге замялся, напяливая стоптанные кеды. Выпрямился, глянул в глаза и прошептал почти:  
— Сорян, Лех. Я правда дурак.  
  
Надо же, не зассал прямым текстом извиниться. Не совсем, значит, пропащий. Леха хлопнул Сашку по плечу, и только когда тот сдавленно выматерился, запоздало вспомнил, что по больному.  
  
Есть от таких известий уже не хотелось. Но прежде чем обмозговывать ситуацию, садиться на телефон и заниматься прочей еболой, Леха заставил себя сжевать два бутерброда и поспать хотя бы пару часов. Хуй его знает, как все пройдет, надо было в форме быть. От недосыпа голова уже звенела.  
  
План действий и придумывать не надо было. Обзвонить топов, собрать всех по срочному делу, и Смита в том числе. И прийти туда с Сашкой. Устроить, блядь, очную ставку. Леха подозревал, конечно, что пацан в отказ уйдет: он из кожи вон лез, чтобы его в фирму взяли, из-за этого и влипал во всякое, а за стукачество выкидывали в два счета. И хорошо, если целым уйдешь. Придется пообещать, что в фирме он по-любому останется.   
  
С топами договорились собраться в облюбованном пабе. Леха попросил Сегу, чтобы тот позвонил Смиту. Ему самому не было резона говорить с говнюком. Да и не надо было даже малым намеком дать понять, по какому поводу общий сбор будет. Сам Сашку вызвонил. Тот, видать, с пацанами своими во дворах каких-то тусил. Опять комаров на лавке кормили, бестолочи.   
  
Но пришел тот быстро. Смотрел настороженно. Стоило Лехе только заикнуться про общий сбор — головой замотал. Уперся, хоть на плечи взваливай и неси, детину такую.  
  
— Я тебе слово даю, что в фирме останешься. Ну а если отпиздить решат — тут извини, заслужил.  
  
— Может, покурим на дорожку? — пацан пытался за бравадой скрыть липкий страх. Лехе даже жалко его стало. Шутить про смерть крупных непарнокопытных млекопитающих не хотелось, поэтому Леха просто протянул Сашке пачку.   
  
Как разговор пойдет, Леха не знал. Думал, что Смит отговариваться будет, все стрелки на молодняк переведет или самого Леху обвинять начнет. Но всё сложилось куда проще, чем он вообще подумать мог. Смит у всех на глазах в паб вошел, к столу их двинулся, встретился взглядом с Лехой, взгляд на Сашку, которого не сразу заметил, перевел — и буквально вылетел за дверь. Догонять его, конечно, никто не стал. Зато Леха получил возможность расписать ситуацию, после побега Смита сомнений уже ни у кого не осталось.   
  
И даже место Сашки, бледного до синевы, забившегося в угол, в фирме сохранить получилось. Парни на него покосились, но только поржали. Бард рыкнул, уронив кулак на липкий стол:  
— Бля, вот даже отпиздить не получится, на нем и так живого места нет. Смиту спасибо скажи, Зараза.  
  
Компания громко заржала, снова звякнули кружки, потекли разговоры, и у Лехи в сердце распустился ледяной узелок, пронесло вроде. Он в пару глотков допил свое пиво, попрощался, — руку ему жали по-старому, крепко, никто больше не смотрел косо, что радовало неимоверно — и почти выволок Сашку на воздух. Того от встряски ноги не держали. В сигарету как утопающий в соломинку вцепился, спросил первым делом:   
— А меня точно не выгонят?   
  
— Точно, ты же слышал. И даже не отпиздят. Хотя надо бы.  
  
— Лех, спасибо!  
  
— Погоди ты, спасибо... Аккуратнее по улицам шурши. Друзья у тебя есть?  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Вот без них не ходи никуда. Вообще по сторонам почаще оглядывайся, мало ли, эта сука тебя ещё разок отпиздить решит. Отомстить, так сказать. Ты меня понял?  
  
— Понял. Я должник твой теперь?  
  
— Домой пиздуй, должник.   
  
На душе легче стало. Ненамного, но легче, хотя Леха-то справедливо рассчитывал на безоблачное настроение, после того как разрулил такой головняк. А его все еще ела история с Рипом. И не то, блядь, грызло, что он в мужика втрескался, а что слился опять так.   
  
“Пидор ты, Леша”, — единственное, что он себе мог сказать. Не в том смысле, что гейский гей, а в смысле, что пидорас и мудло. По квартире потом слонялся, пытался работать. Все из рук валилось. Понял внезапно, что сегодня вторник, а по вторникам он обычно зависал у Сереги. Не хватало. Сколько уже он у него не был? Неделю? Две? Не отпускало никак.   
  
Врубил плеер на компе, а там треки Рипа были через один. Тошно стало. Оставалось только стиснуть зубы и ждать, пока отпустит. Другого выхода не предвиделось. Два раза в одну реку, все дела. Взял себя в руки, сел-таки работать. Потом, когда заказ сдал, взял следующий, а за ним — одновременно — третий и четвертый. Времени теперь не хватало даже на то, чтобы нормально спать, зато Рип перестал сниться. Да и денег Лёха скопил, и на выезда, и на шмот новый.  
  
Сега как-то зашёл в гости с пивом, сказал, эскизы баннеров надо срочняком накидать, — это он, вроде как, обозначил, что не просто так притащился. Только Лёха знал, что по срокам баннеры не горели, а если бы вдруг загорелись, можно было Барда попросить всё отрисовать. Значит, Сега распереживался, что он дома заперся. Эскизы Лёха накидал, потом они прикинули, где можно напечататься, потом на личные темы свернули. Лёха ему всё за работу свою затирал, и сам не заметил, как в процессе разговора заснул.  
  
Сега с тех пор не заходил, только названивал иногда, в бар звал, но сильно не наседал. Поверил, видать, что работы подвалило реально много, а может, у самого дела какие появились.  
  
Так и тянулись дни, Лёха уже не считал, сколько их прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз вышел из риповской квартирки. Мысли о самом Серёже по-прежнему из башки гнал, только смотрел иногда на его картину и думал, что нужно бы её убрать подальше от греха. Но не убирал, естественно. Просто не мог.  
  
Сидел как-то, тупил в комп, как заправский зомбак, и вдруг вздрогнул: кто-то настойчиво трезвонил в дверной звонок. Давненько он этого звука не слышал.  
  
Леха, зевая так, что это грозило вывихом челюсти, поплелся открывать. Он опять всю ночь работал, потом отправлял заказ, потом еще что-то делал — в общем, в десять утра он был немного никакой, намеревался упасть спать, все равно за окном лило так, что не выйти было, а тут нелегкая принесла кого-то по его душу.  
  
Но в глазок он все же посмотрел. И тут же проснулся, будто его окатили ледяной водой. На лестничной клетке стоял Рип. Серьезно пялился, ждал, пока откроют. И, судя по виду, был намерен ошиваться тут до второго пришествия, или пока Леха не выйдет, наконец, из квартиры. Надо же, запомнил Лехин адрес, оказывается. Леха его как-то звал в гости, даже на бумажке адресок черканул.   
  
В общем, выбора у Лехи не было. Он подтянул трусы и распахнул чертову дверь, чуть не разбив Рипу нос. Так они и стояли с минуту. Пялились друг на друга как идиоты, пока Рип не сказал:  
  
— Ты долго не приходил. Почему? Я больше не заразный.   
  
Леха вздохнул и пошел в комнату, искать штаны. Думал, Серега зайдет в квартиру, но нет. Вернулся — Рип так и стоял на лестничной площадке. Только сейчас Леха обратил внимание, что он почему-то грязный с ног до головы.   
  
— Чего там трешься и не заходишь? — хмуро поинтересовался он. — И откуда ты такой красивый?   
  
— Машина. Ты не ответил, — Серега был очень упорный, когда ему что-то требовалось. И, кажется, в квартиру он реально не собирался заходить.  
  
— Что — машина? — Леха начинал жалеть, что не лег вчера вовремя. Разговаривать с Рипом и в нормальном состоянии не всегда было легко, а уж с гудящей от недосыпа головой — так вообще пиздец. Леха терпеть не мог в квесты гамать, еще в реале этого добра не хватало.   
  
— Водой из лужи окатила. Водитель нарушил правила движения. Я записал номер. Почему ты не приходишь?   
  
Леха мрачно потыкал Рипа в грудь пальцем. Толстовка была мокрая и, вероятно, грязная, на черном не было видно.  
  
— Серег, может, ты зайдешь уже, а? Давай шоу для соседей не будем устраивать.  
  
— Почему не приходишь? Что я сделал не так? — в голосе Сереги прорезалось беспокойство.  
  
Лехе захотелось одновременно взвыть и заржать истерически. Он осторожно взял Рипа за руку и буквально втащил в квартиру, захлопнув за ним дверь. Говорил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно и спокойно:  
— Серег, иди в ванную, сними это все. Опять простудишься, а тебе нельзя. Я принесу одежду чистую. Потом чаю выпьем. И я объясню, почему не приходил.  
  
Рип подозрительно косился на него, но все же кивнул. Сказал вдруг, на самом пороге ванной:  
— Ты извини, что я ничего к чаю не принес. Ты всегда что-то приносил. А я не мог в магазин зайти — грязный.   
  
Леха только молча подтолкнул его в ванную. Пошел ставить чайник и искать шмотки.  
  
Футболку и спортивки он Сереге забрасывал зажмурившись. Кому рассказать — засмеют. Он бы и сам над собой с удовольствием поржал, но было как-то, блядь, не до того. Мозг судорожно придумывал, что сказать Рипу. Врать ему Леха не мог. Не под этим кристально чистым взглядом абсолютно светлого человека. Но и правду сказать было немыслимо.  
  
Вместо чая хотелось жахнуть водки. Сразу литр. Но Серега не пил. И не в десять утра.  
  
Когда Рип тихо как привидение возник за спиной, Леха чуть не уронил на пол сахарницу. Вернее, это не Рип бесшумно подошел, это Леха наглухо ушел в себя в поисках решения.  
  
Рип в Лехиных шмотках смотрелся... странно. Родным. Вот будто тут, в Лехиной квартире, на Лехиной кухне, ему самое место и было. И в Лехином сердце тоже. Да блядь.  
  
Леха торопливо разливал чай, стараясь не пролить и не показать, что волнуется до трясучки.  
  
Серега чинно уселся на табурет у окна. Смотрел, не отводя взгляда, терпеливо ждал обещанного пояснения. Надо было покороче и поконкретнее, но Леху куда-то понесло, блядь, хорошо, не про птичек и пчелок. Нес околесицу, в худших традициях “дело не в тебе”, пока не встретился снова со взглядом Рипа. Запутавшимся и совершенно несчастным. Леха замолчал, а потом, сам от себя не ожидая, сказал как с обрыва прыгнул:  
  
— Ты мне нравишься.   
  
Рип взял чашку, осторожно подул на чай, отхлебнул. Поставил чашку на стол. Леха ловил каждое его движение и считал секунды.   
  
— И ты мне нравишься. А почему не приходил?  
  
Лехе захотелось выйти в окно, чтобы не объясняться. Только жил он на втором этаже, не помогло бы. И Рип следом бы пошел.  
  
— Серег, ты не понял. Я в тебя влюбился. Ну как в девушку. Это неправильно.  
  
— Почему? Если ты мне нравишься, я тебе нравлюсь, почему это — неправильно?   
  
Леха все-таки пролил чай.  
— Я тебе  _так_ нравлюсь?  
  
— Ты хороший. Мне приятно с тобой общаться. Я рад, когда ты ко мне приходишь.   
  
— А если я тебя поцелую? — Леху все еще несло, но он просто не знал, как еще расставить точки над “и”. Думал, Серега возмутится или испугается там, хуй знает, его реакции Леха никогда предугадать не мог. Рип задумался. На полном серьезе задумался над Лехиными словами, прикидывал про себя что-то. Потом сказал:  
  
— Я не знаю, как отреагирую. Надо попробовать.  
  
Приехали.  
  
— Ты вообще целовался хоть?   
  
Леха ожидал услышать отрицательный ответ, но Рип как-то даже возмущенно заявил:  
— У меня была девушка. Мы вместе жили. Четыреста тридцать шесть дней.   
  
— Ну если целых четыреста тридцать шесть...  
  
Леха поднялся и подошел к Рипу, ладони вспотели. Серега смотрел на него с любопытством. Уточнил деловито:  
— Мне сидеть или встать? Как удобнее?   
  
— Встань.  
Ростом Рип оказался чуть выше, блядь. Раньше Леха на это внимания не обращал. Леха упорно пялился куда угодно, только не ему в глаза.  
  
— Целовать? — спросил почти в губы и почему-то шепотом.  
  
— Да.   
  
Закрывать глаза Серега явно не собирался, для него это был важный эксперимент. Лехе тоже пришлось не закрывать, хотя страшно было до чертиков.  
  
Рот у Рипа был горячим от недавно выпитого чая, а еще ему не мешало бы побриться. Леха думал, что он, наверное, тоже пиздец какой колючий, пока осторожно целовал обветренные губы, легко трогал языком, чуть прикусывая.   
  
Руки сами потянулись обнять, легли на плечи. Рип в ответ положил ему на торс свои, целомудренно, выше резинки треников. Ощущать тепло его губ, его ладоней было одновременно и чертовски много, и ужасно мало. Страшно было — пиздец. Никогда, кажется, так не нервничал. Вроде как хотелось, чтобы Рип оттолкнул его, обозвал как-нибудь. Ну в меру фантазии Сереги, конечно. Чтобы он ушел, оставив Леху отдышаться и как-то жить дальше. Только мысль о том, что Серега его вот сейчас остановит, что ему не понравится, пугала еще сильнее.  
  
Леха с неохотой оторвался от чужих губ. Уткнувшись носом в Серегину скулу, вдыхая его запах, спросил:  
— Ну и как оно? В целом.   
  
— Мне нравится, — Рип ответил совершенно серьезно. — А тебе?   
  
Леха едва не взвыл — член стоял уже так, что больно, блядь, было. Рип этого не мог не заметить, они стояли почти вплотную друг к другу.   
— Вот как по-твоему, мне нравится или нет?!   
  
И замер, когда Рип нерешительно спросил:  
— Можно?   
Тепло его ладони ощущалось на небольшом расстоянии, Леха едва себя удержал, чтоб не податься бедрами вперед. Ответить ничего не смог, только кивнул и вздрогнул, когда горячая ладонь Рипа осторожно обхватила его член через тонкие треники.   
  
Леха не ожидал, что от поцелуев они так быстро перейдут к чему-то еще. Он и поцелуев-то с Рипом не ожидал. Но теперь отдавать инициативу Леха точно не собирался, поэтому, прислонив Рипа к столу, так что мебель натужно скрипнула, снова поцеловал, уже жадно, настойчиво, не стесняясь и не боясь испугать. Сам напросился. Когда он смог оторваться от его рта, Серега улыбнулся и облизнул губы. Не пошло, каким-то совсем детским жестом, будто варенье слизывал. Глядя ему в глаза, Леха запустил ладонь под резинку его треников. У Сереги тоже стояло. Так, не отрывая взгляда, они и дрочили друг другу. Дышали сквозь стиснутые зубы в унисон. Насухую было неудобно и чуть болезненно, но Леху это сейчас волновало в последнюю очередь, да и Серегу, кажется, тоже. Он под конец вообще поплыл. Уткнулся мокрым лбом Лехе в плечо, постанывал глухо. Кажется, Леха готов был кончить только от этих стонов. Они звучали круче, чем самые лучшие биты. Попросить бы Рипа как-нибудь включить эти звуки в свою музыку... Мысли у Лехи в голове мелькали самые разные, а потом и вовсе ни одной не осталось.   
  
— Ну и как оно? В целом, — Серега еле шевелил языком, но все равно выговорил.   
  
Леха, не сдержавшись, заржал. Рип смеялся ему в ухо. Они так и не расцепили объятий. Стояли с пятнами на штанах, держались за хуи друг друга, на маленькой кухне, и ржали как кони, не к ночи те будь помянуты.   
  
Пока Леха гадал, покурить или сначала все же в ванную сходить, Рип, отстранившись от него, переводил дыхание. Леха сейчас от него что угодно ожидал услышать, но только не это.   
— Ты за тем столом рисуешь? — дыхание у Рипа было все еще сбитое. Загнанное. И от одних этих звуков Леха бы завелся снова, если бы его вопрос не выбил из колеи к хуям. Он растерянно оглянулся: из кухни отлично просматривался угол зала — низкий журнальный столик перед диваном, на котором лежал планшет со стилусом.   
— Ну да, в общем.  
  
— Подолгу?  
  
— Ну часов по восемь, бывает.   
Леха все же закурил. Протянул пачку Рипу. Тот головой покачал, беря сигарету. Глянул укоризненно.   
— Это очень вредно для спины.   
  
Леха в ответ подтянул повыше штаны, чтобы не видно было резинку трусов. Рип, конечно, даже не догадывался, что на шмотки вообще, и трусы в том числе, Леха большую часть зарплаты спускал так, что на рабочий стол денег никогда не находилось. Понадеялся на то, что на марки одежды Серега внимания не обратил и не пойдет гуглить, сколько все эти тряпки стоят. Учитывая его въедливость и педантичность, он вполне мог потратить пару часов и составить алфавитный перечень всех Лёхиных шмоток, выписав в отдельную графу стоимость каждого захудалого носка. Лёха едва не заржал в голос, представив, как Рип с крайне осуждающим видом оглашает ему весь список с перечислением, сколько столов на потраченное бабло Леха уже мог купить. И вдруг понял, как же сильно он по нему соскучился.  
  
Когда Рип ушел, Леха долго еще в окно пялился, все поверить не мог. Сереге понравилось. Охренеть! Дальше-то что? Но на душе все равно было неожиданно легко. Будто что-то отпустило, смог дышать полной грудью.  
  
В работу с головой окунулся, но теперь ему рисовалось совершенно по-другому. Серегины слова про стол в голове отдавались. Он же наверняка не отстанет. Леха сильно подозревал, что с Рипа станется самому эту херню купить, с доставкой на дом. Еще и выбирать, поди, будет не глядя на цену, а там, поэргономичнее.   
  
За пару дней довел до ума проект, который две недели вымучивал. И даже генеральную уборку в квартире устроил, с мытьем окон и прочим. Рип же любил порядок и чистоту. Махал тряпкой и сам над собой ухохатывался — вроде бы как он и впрямь надеялся, что Серега у него будет бывать часто, раз считал, что нужно готовиться.   
  
Пока ванную пидорасил, чуть звонок не пропустил, на экране телефона светилось десять пропущенных. И главное, от кого? От Ленки, жены Смита. Настырная она, конечно. Только вот зачем ей так могло припечь пообщаться?  
  
Ленка выдернула его во двор. Давно, оказывается, стояла под окнами. Вечный караул бабок на лавочке возле подъезда радостно доложил, что Леха не выходил сегодня, дома сидит. “Наркоманит, наверное”, — закончил про себя Леха. Хотел вслух съехидничать, но прикусил язык — Ленка выглядела заплаканной. Нервно трясла дочку в коляске. Леха даже похолодел на мгновение, подумав, что молодняк из фирмы решил сам до Смита добраться и перестарался.   
  
— Случилось что-то, Лен? Да не реви ты! — Леха оттащил рыдающую Ленку за угол, подальше от любопытных бабкинских глаз. Парочка из них аж шеи свои вслед им вывернула, Леха злобно пожелал им обострения остеохондроза всего на свете.   
  
— Рассказывай давай, что стряслось?  
  
Сигареты он оставил дома и страшно об этом жалел. Хотя, конечно, рядом с детской коляской курить не стал бы, но очень хотелось, после таких-то блядских новостей.  
  
— Ле-е-еш! Он документы забрал! И все деньги, что были! Рюкзак собрал и свалил, ничего не сказав! А мне как быть? Леш, ему звонят постоянно! Майор какой-то!   
  
— В смысле “майор”? — Леха автоматически перебрал в голове всех знакомых топов, вспоминая, у кого такое погоняло.  
  
— Ну он телефон дома оставил, я под диваном нашла. Там в контактах — майор. Он названивает в день по пять раз. А я боюсь трубку брать. Как я скажу, что Саша уехал куда-то? Он же на условном сейчас, ему нельзя! Ему отмечаться надо ходить, а он свалил!   
  
— Откуда у него условное? — Леха на автомате похлопал себя по штанам в поисках сигарет, чертыхнулся, опомнившись.  
  
Лена на него посмотрела с изумлением.   
— Ваших же тогда всех замели! Саша говорил, всем впаяли?   
  
Леха только покивал. Если уж Смит жене так врал, ему-то зачем чужую бабу переубеждать? Но картинка в голове внезапно сложилась.   
  
— Леш, ты точно не знаешь, где он? Дома денег совсем не осталось. Он же так на работу и не смог устроиться из-за этого вашего футбола! Как услышат про условное, так сразу от ворот поворот, а нам жить не на что… — Ленка снова заревела, вытирая глаза детским сопливчиком.  
  
Леха напряженно думал. То, почему Саня никак на нормальную работу не мог устроиться, тоже стало понятным. И мотивы своих сливать прояснились — видать, майор этот ещё тогда Саню под крыло взял. Запугал, видать, реальным сроком, наобещал, что поможет условкой отделаться, если своих потихоньку сливать будет. А потом наверняка шантажировать начал, мол, вдруг кто твоим шепнёт, что ты, Саня, крыса? Со сроком ещё можно жить, а с переломанной хребтиной уже не очень. Наверняка ведь на крючок его взял и яйца сжал так, что хер рыпнешься.  
  
Но куда этот долбоеб мог податься? Леха вдруг вспомнил, что в пабе тогда кто-то сокрушался, что Смит задолбал деньги занимать. Скольким он должен остался, интересно?  
  
— Леш, а у тебя перехватить нельзя? Саша вернется, мы отдадим! — Ленка, про которую он, задумавшись, начисто забыл, смотрела на него мокрыми глазами.  
  
Денег он Ленке дал. И даже на автобус проводил, по городу с коляской не очень разгуляешься. Пока до квартиры шел, несколько звонков сделал. Картина вырисовывалась все интереснее: похоже, кроме него, Смит всем в фирме должен был. Ну а хули стесняться-то, все равно скоро менты всех закроют, и отдавать не придется, успеет свалить по-тихому. Больше ничем Леха поведение Смита объяснить не мог.  
  
Уже из дома Леха позвонил Сеге, у того были выходы на топов других фирм, рассказал новости, попросил предупредить, чтобы сидели пока тихо: все, о чем чисто теоретически Смит мог знать или догадываться, слито мусорам, это к бабке не ходи.  
  
Вечером Леха ждал, что Серега к нему приедет, договорились встретиться. Сидел как на иголках. Только Рип за час до назначенного времени позвонил и попросил к нему приехать. Леха думал, что после сегодняшнего разговора с Ленкой ничему бы не удивился. Это он зря так подумал.  
  
Рип, напоив его чаем, деловито объявил:   
— Нам надо осуществить половой акт.  
  
У Лехи от такой внезапной прямоты и выбранной формулировки чай пошел носом. Пока он надрывно кашлял, думал, так и помрет, захлебнувшись. Серега тем временем продолжал:   
  
— Я решил, что лучше это сделать у меня.  
  
— Почему? — Леха еле откашлялся.  
  
— У меня диван разбирается. И не скрипит, — Серега как-то пятнами красными покрылся, но в глаза смотрел прямо. — Мне так спокойнее.   
  
Зато Леха в глаза ему смотреть больше не мог, стоило только грядущие события представить. Он уронил голову на скрещенные руки и застонал в голос. Судя по всему, выбора ему просто не оставляли. Серега решил и поставил его перед фактом. А Леха, во-первых, нихуя был не против. А во вторых… Хуй знает почему, но его это в какой-то степени даже возбуждало. Осознав этот факт, Леха еще и лбом об стол побился. Вот пиздец-то где главный.  
  
Так-то хрен поспоришь, конечно. У Лехи диван с прошлой ночевки Шарона не раскладывался, тот сломать умудрился, пока собирал. Рукожоп-амбидекстр, блядь.   
  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как брать себя в руки и соглашаться.  
— Хорошо.  
  
Рип кивнул, принимая Лехино решение и едва заметно расслабляясь. Кажется, он все-таки немного волновался. Сказал, аккуратно подливая Лехе чай в чашку и вытирая идеально белым полотенчиком пролитое со стола:  
  
— У меня презервативов нет. Только лубрикант. Надо сходить, купить. Без них нельзя.   
  
— А когда звонил, что не сказал? Я бы заехал, — Леха устал удивляться, поэтому просто старался поддерживать разговор как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
— Я не мог по телефону. И я не знаю, какой мне размер покупать. Света сама всегда покупала.   
  
— А… тебе зачем? — Леха непроизвольно перешел на шепот. Горло как-то перехватило. Залпом выпил только что налитый чай. Хорошо, тот остыть успел.  
  
Серега смотрел на него очень растерянно, так, что Леха чувствовал себя последним идиотом. Они явно друг друга не понимали.   
  
— Осуществлять половой акт, — Серега терпеливо пояснил.  
  
— Я думал, это я буду…  
  
— Я тоже хочу. Надо же выяснить, какая позиция лучше.   
  
Леха осознал вдруг, что все его красноречие, весь сарказм, весь накопленный опыт, три года института и два — армейки не помогут ему объяснить, почему ему трахнуть Серегу можно, а Сереге его — нет. Вот уж реально, проще дать, чем объяснить, почему нет. Лехе в кошмарах привидеться не могло, что он сам однажды окажется в такой ситуации. Рип смотрел на него с привычной тревожной морщинкой между бровей. Никак не мог, наверное, в толк взять, почему Леха подзавис.  
  
— Пошли, что ль, в твою аптеку, — буркнул Леха, поднимаясь на ноги. — Раньше сядем — раньше выйдем, как говорится.  
  
— Почему сядем? Ты предпочитаешь… — немедленно заинтересовался Рип. Леха просто молча потащил его за собой, не давая ему возможности развивать эту тему дальше.   
  
В итоге зайти пришлось в три аптеки. Потому что покупать в одной презервативы трех размеров Леха не смог себя заставить. А Рип объявил, что желает проверить всю размерную сетку. Мол, размер должен подходить точно.  
  
Когда на обратном пути из-за угла на них вывернулась гоп-компания в составе пятерых не очень трезвых тел во главе с Карандашом, единственное, что Леха успел подумать, так это: “Что, блядь, кони делают на Соколиной горе?!” Пьяные, с бутылками в руках и, судя по воплям: “Ах ты, пидор!” явно узнавшие Леху.   
  
Сжав пачку презервативов с подарочным тюбиком смазки в кармане, Леха разом похолодел. Вот сейчас отпиздят до полусмерти, обшмонают и сильно удивятся. И от клейма пидора Леха уже ни в жисть не отмоется. Не то что из фирмы, из города надо будет уебывать, если не из страны, блядь. Валить надо было, и как можно быстрее. Но если Леха еще успевал сдернуть, то задумавшийся Серега, который по инерции протопал до этой кодлы еще несколько шагов, свалить уже не успевал.  
  
— Мясо, а мясо, ты райончик не попутал? — почти нежно спросил Карандаш, разминая кулаки. — Говорили мне, что вы, мрази, совсем охуели, трётесь тут постоянно. Колись давай, вынюхиваете чего?  
  
— Ебанулся совсем? Я не по делам фирмы.  
  
— Чё, за чепушилу меня держишь?  
  
Лёха огромным усилием воли проглотил желание ответить "да" и сделал пару мелких шажков назад. Рип внимательно смотрел на него и, казалось, ожидал развязки. Хорошо, хоть не ляпнул что-то вроде: "Лёш, это твои друзья?"  
  
— Просто совпало так, что мы с Витьком тут живём? Совпало, да? Нихуя я не верю в совпадения, Хорус.  
  
— Денис, ты бы проспался, а?  
  
— Ебало завали! Думай, с кем разговариваешь, сука, шашлык! Щас отпиздим и тебя, и подсоса твоего.   
  
Вся надежда оставалась на то, что кони слишком пьяны, чтобы действительно махаться. Леха налетел первым. С горем пополам умудрился выбить двоих из молодняка, но напоролся на кулак Карандаша. Вспомнил, как мудохал его тогда, на поле, и свернул ему нос на другую сторону, для симметрии. Жаль только не заметил, как кореш его сзади пристроился и под руки схватил. Лёха думал, тут ему и конец.  
  
При таком раскладе преимущество коней стало настолько очевидным, что проще было сдаться, упасть на землю и молиться, чтобы мудаки не отбили что-нибудь жизненно важное. Будь Лёха один, он бы так и поступил, но он услышал справа болезненный стон Рипа. Перед глазами всё красной пеленой заволокло. Он со всей дури заехал тому что сзади затылком по носу, нечеловеческим усилием вырвался из захвата и двинул Карандашу так, что тот едва не упал. Глянул на Рипа, он, как ни странно, всё ещё стоял на ногах и неумело закрывался, умудрился даже зарядить обидчику кулаком в ебало, но, ей-богу, попадание можно было списать на погрешность. Нужно было успокоиться и сконцентрироваться, не отвлекаться на внешние факторы и бить быстрее и точнее, но успокоиться, видя, как Серёга страдает, Лёха не мог. Поэтому он принялся отбиваться с удвоенной силой, и поэтому начал пропускать удары. Его повалили на землю, но отпинать до полусмерти не успели. Под руку попался булыжник и, недолго думая, Леха зашвырнул им в стекло припаркованной рядом тачки, заорала сирена. Где-то рядом истошно залаяла собака, испуганно закричала женщина. Карандаш, вытирая кровь с лица, буркнул, прежде чем увести своих:  
— Еще свидимся, Хорус.  
  
Повезло.  
  
Рип помог Лёхе подняться, сам он выглядел испуганным, но на удивление целым.  
  
— Я не знал, что ты умеешь драться. Думал, ты пацифист, — Леха сплюнул кровь и тут же зашипел, разбитая губа дергала болью. Надо было в аптеке еще и перекись купить, все костяшки сбил, но кто ж знал. Хотя у Рипа наверняка в аптечке есть что-то.  
  
Они плелись домой, поддерживая друг друга. Досталось им прилично, но учитывая, как всё могло закончиться, практически невредимыми свалить сумели. Леха поежился и крепче притянул к себе Рипа: долбоеб, засмотревшись на то, как порхают ночные мотыльки в круге света под фонарем, чуть не навернулся.  
  
— Я не умею. Я первый раз ударил человека. В лицо, — Рип сжал и разжал пальцы, рассматривал свою руку с каким-то безмерным удивлением, сдвинув брови. — Мне очень неприятно. Надо было извиниться.   
  
Лёха фыркнул и сморщился от боли. Да, надо было не съебывать, а остаться и извиниться. Кони б такого финта не ожидали и померли на месте от ржача. Фэйр-плей, блядь.   
  
— Почему они к тебе обращались “шашлык”? — Серега теперь пялился на Лехино разбитое лицо, и на его физиономии читалась странная смесь любопытства и сочувствия.  
  
— Серег, я тебе потом все расскажу, сейчас говорить больненько.  
  
— Плохо. Как я тебя теперь целовать буду?  
  
Лехе на мгновение стало жарко, аж голова закружилась. После этой встряски адреналин гудел в крови. Захотелось завалить Серегу вот прямо сейчас, вот под этим фонарем, на газоне, но он просто нашел его пальцы и крепко сжал, сказал, стараясь чтобы голос не выдал волнение:  
— Так это говорить, а целоваться — нормально.  
  
— Нет, нам нужно всё отложить. Тебе сегодня лечиться надо. Отдыхать.  
  
Лёха представил себе одинокую и несчастную горку презиков в верхнем ящике тумбочки, прикинул своё состояние и отрицательно покачал головой — он и так слишком долго ждал, чтобы откладывать "половой акт" из-за пары синяков.  
  
— Я в порядке, Серёг, правда. У тебя же есть какая-нибудь мазь дома?  
  
— Гепариновая. И декспантенол.  
  
Лёха даже спрашивать не стал, зачем ему всё это. Только кивнул и улыбнулся разбитыми губами:  
  
— Пойдёт. Ты сам-то как, нормально?  
  
Рип задумался, затем медленно кивнул.  
— Приемлемо.  
  
Дома Серега первым делом потащил его в ванную. Обрабатывать боевые ранения и вообще мыться. Осуществлять половой акт следовало чистыми до хруста. Леха, пока под душем стоял, не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Как-то слишком много всего за один вечер навалилось.  
  
Когда он в комнату вошел в одном полотенце, которое ему Серега выдал, там уже все было сделано по красоте: диван разобран, бельем чистым застелен, на подушке их сегодняшняя добыча — презервативы и смазка.   
  
— Я тоже помоюсь и приду.   
  
Серега свалил. Леха сел на диван, осмотрел комнату, как будто первый раз здесь был. Кивнул Эуфорбии Сергеевне как старой знакомой. Потом нервно задернул штору так, чтоб цветок оттуда не выглядывал. Не подсматривал, блядь! Потом упал навзничь, раскинув руки. Пиздец. К такому его жизнь не готовила.  
  
Серега вернулся довольно быстро, Леха не успел себя загнать мыслями. Осторожно сел рядом, на край дивана, касался горячим, мокрым бедром. Спросил тихо:  
  
— Сегодня ты… Ты же знаешь, как надо, да?  
  
“А у тебя инструкции разве нет?” — Леха дернулся, даже язык прикусил, но успел, не произнес, только подумал. Не до шуток сейчас было. Не хотелось все испортить, тем более что Рип сейчас выглядел совсем растерянным, хмурился.  
  
Как надо, Леха знал, конечно. Но это же был Серега! С ним все могло пойти не так. А очень нужно было, чтобы Сереге понравилось: хотелось доставить удовольствие, заставить открыться, увидеть этот беззащитный взгляд, как тогда, на кухне. Можно было бы и с минета начать, все равно терять больше нечего, но губа пиздец саднила, рот у Лехи сегодня точно был не рабочий. Дебильная мысль как-то подхлестнула, смыла все страхи и безнадежную попытку выстроить план действий или стратегию. Тоже, блядь, от Рипа нахватался, не иначе. Он просто сказал:  
— Знаю. Доверься мне.  
  
Целоваться было-таки больновато. Поэтому бдительный Серега, уловив, как Леха болезненно скривился, тут же быстро отвернулся, потерся щекой о щеку, будто извиняясь, и откинулся на подушки. Леха аж задохнулся от вседозволенности. Можно было, наконец, сколько угодно трогать, касаться, гладить. Серега только вздыхал под его руками и внимательно следил из-под ресниц. Охнул, когда Леха осторожно обвел пальцами наливающийся синевой кровоподтек на боку. Леха тут же прижался туда губами, лизнул. В голове глухо шумела кровь, он даже не сразу услышал, что Рип говорит. Переспросил:   
— А?  
  
— Синяки после удара — это больно. Тебе тоже больно. Ты говорил. Почему ты дерёшься? Зачем вы, как тогда, на поле?  
  
Леха только вздохнул, даже без штанов и со вставшим членом Рип оставался Рипом. Леха наклонился и осторожно прихватил зубами его верхнюю губу, втягивая в поцелуй. Глубокий, долгий и со вкусом крови.  
  
— Я понял, — у Рипа сбивалось дыхание, и говорил он с трудом, часто сглатывая, у Лехи от этого в животе все внутренности будто узлом завязывались, и сердце билось где-то в горле. — Не надо так. Ты расскажешь мне потом, да?   
  
— Потом. Обязательно. Ты мне лучше сам расскажи, — Леха перевел дыхание, пиздец щеки горели, и продолжил: — Я тебя буду трогать, а ты говори, где приятно, или... ну показывай, где и как.  
  
Серега покладисто кивнул. Взял в ладони Лехину кисть, погладил вдруг мягко, провел по самой серединке своими длинными нервными пальцами, улыбнулся, сказал:  
— У меня чувствительные соски. Но их нужно губами. Долго. А у тебя рот разбит. Поэтому не будем.  
  
Где-то уже после первого предложения Леху коротнуло так, что он чуть не кончил от одних только слов, никогда за собой такого не замечал, а Серега совершенно серьезно продолжал говорить и мягко тянул Лехину кисть вниз, к своему паху:  
— А у тебя?  
  
— Что? — за шумом крови в ушах Леха опять все прослушал, свободной рукой обхватил собственный член, чтобы не кончить раньше времени, не опозориться, как пацан.  
  
— У тебя чувствительные?  
  
— Нет. Не знаю, бля.   
  
— Я потом проверю.  
Леха застонал в голос. Он, конечно, слышал, что пошлые разговоры в кровати некоторых извращенцев заводят. Но он-то не был извращенцем! Да и фразы Рипа пошлыми вовсе не были, только вот заводили так, что крыша ехала.  
  
Серега положил его руку себе на член и даже темп ему нужный сам задал, Лехе осталось только подчиниться и повторять. Он глаз не мог от Серегиного лица отвести. Ему порозовевших щек и закушенной губы хватало, чтобы еле сдерживаться. Посмотреть вниз, на движения их рук, казалось вообще невозможным.   
  
— Я читал, что нужно растянуть, — Серега говорил, чуть задыхаясь, но привычно настойчиво. — Я сам? Или ты хочешь? Как правильно?   
  
Леха снова заткнул его поцелуем, хотя губы пиздец болели уже. Слушать Рипа было просто невыносимо. И взгляда от лица отвести тоже не получалось, Леха залип на темных острых ресницах, на мягких полукружья их теней на щеках, с каким-то садистским удовольствием насмотреться не мог, как губы Сереги кривились в беззвучных стонах удовольствия, дотянулся, наконец, дорвался, разгладил дрожащими пальцами эту чертову складочку между бровей.   
  
Еле выговорил в Серегины приоткрытые губы:  
— Я сам. Лежи. Чувствуй. Запоминай.   
  
“Учись, салага”, — не сказал, но подумал. Дурацкий мозг снова привычно ехидно откомментил происходящее, позволив чуть протрезветь от кроющего его тяжелого темного возбуждения. Леха, наконец, нашарил тюбик со смазкой. Предстоял до крайности ответственный момент. И даже руки не дрожали, пока Леха зачем-то не представил, как Серега потом щепетильно проделает все вот это вот с ним, с совершенно серьезным еблом, постоянно уточняя и переспрашивая. И не смог открутить крышку с чертового тюбика. Впрочем, оказалось, что она и не откручивалась.  
  
— Не так, Леш. Там нажать просто надо.  
  
Серега смотрел на него из-под ресниц, мягко провел ладонью по груди, подбадривая.  
  
Где надо нажать, чтобы Серега заткнулся наконец, или просто стонал без остановки, перестав соображать, Леха в теории знал. Жизненно важно было это претворить в жизнь.   
  
Смазка пахла ебучей глубоководной пихтой. Леха, перестаравшись с количеством, заляпал все что мог, но результат того стоил. Рип, наконец, перестал следить за тем, что он делает, просто лежал, закрыв глаза, вздрагивал от каждого движения Лехиных пальцев внутри себя, тихонько постанывал.   
  
Хорошо, что презервативов в упаковке было три. Потому что первый Леха порвал, когда разрывал пакетик. Второй умудрился потерять нахуй, в постели, пока пытался изляпанными в смазке руками надеть куда следовало. На месте Сереги он бы уже свалил от такого рукожопа, не доверив ему задницу. Хорошо, что Рип все это время лежал, не открывая глаз, только вздрагивал иногда и прикусывал губу. В третий раз Леха был аккуратен, как сапер на задании, по члену резинку раскатывал буквально не дыша.  
  
“Он сказал: “Поехали” — и взмахнул рукой”. Ехидный голос в башке не унимался, и это было даже хорошо. Только его наличие спасало Леху от эмоционального перегруза. Его даже потряхивало от бешеного желания, хотя вроде от этой ерунды с гондонами все упасть должно было. Только ни хера, все, что происходило здесь и сейчас, Лехино возбуждение лишь подстегивало, любая мелочь будоражила круче, чем самое горячее порно. Он все детали подмечал: как у Сереги пальцы на ногах поджимались, как он чуть стискивал в ладонях простынь, как поворачивал на бок голову, втягивал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, как, забывшись, глухо стонал на выдохе.  
  
— Больно? Так — больно? — Леха настороженно спрашивал, замерев, боясь сделать лишнее движение, но Рип только дышал часто, мотал головой. На лбу в свете настольной лампы блестела испарина. Леха потянулся ее стереть зачем-то. Теперь и лицо Сереги пахло глубоководной пихтой. Леха точно знал, потому что не удержался, полез целоваться: пересохшие губы, подбородок с чуть отросшей щетиной, горячие щеки, нос, снова губы.  
  
Когда Серёга вдруг застонал ему в рот и лихорадочно вцепился в плечи, у Лехи последние тормоза отказали. Сразу и полностью. Из головы все мысли вымело. Тело само все делало, ведомое единственным оставшимся животным инстинктом — забрать себе, присвоить, подчинить. Только это сейчас являлось правильным. Жизненно важным, как воздух. Быть с Серёгой. В Сереге. Смотреть на его лицо, пока он кончает. Понимать, что их стоны сейчас смешиваются, размазывать сперму по его вздрагивающему животу, ловить отголоски Серегиного удовольствия. Слушать его выравнивающееся дыхание и биение успокаивающегося сердца.  
  
Серега оказался настоящим мужиком — вырубился сразу после секса, даже на свою чистоплотность хуй забил. Ну или просто не осталось сил. Уткнулся лицом Лехе в ключицу и затих.   
  
А на Леху разом навалились мысли, заныло, как зубная боль. Что теперь? Как теперь? Как быть? Что делать? Уйти было немыслимым, даже представить свою жизнь без Сереги теперь невозможно было. Хотелось быть рядом. Засыпать и просыпаться, завтракать, работать бок о бок, касаться, когда хочется, смотреть друг на друга, слушать, молчать рядом. Это казалось единственно правильным. Но скрываться придется. Всегда. Он — не Пашка... Злость такая взяла, что на глазах даже слезы выступили. Почему хуйня такая? Несправедливо! Кому, блядь, какое дело, кто с кем спит? Леха застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы от бессилия.  
  
Серега рядом зашевелился. Поднял голову, обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза, погладил по щеке невесомо, сказал, улыбнувшись так, что легче стало только от этой улыбки:  
— Опять много думаешь. Не думай. Спи.   
  
— Что делать-то будем, Серег?   
  
Вопрос вырвался сам собой, хотя не время, блядь, было такое обсуждать и не место. Серега только пожал плечами. Полез под подушку, достал оттуда упаковку влажных салфеток — Леха был уверен, что они какие-нибудь антибактериальные, — тщательно вытерся сам, Лехе сунул, накрываясь одеялом по подбородок.  
  
— Жить будем. Свет выключи, пожалуйста. Полезнее спать в темноте.   
  
Повозился, удобнее устраиваясь у Лехи под боком. Леха тоже быстро привел себя в порядок и щелкнул выключателем настольной лампы.  
  
— Я завтра с утра сверху буду, ладно? — пробормотал Рип, когда оба они уже засыпали. — Я сейчас устал.  
  
Леха еще долго лежал в темноте, бездумно глядя в потолок. До утра была куча времени. В какой момент он поймал себя на том, что улыбается, уже не помнил.   
  
***  
  
Воздух сладко пах какими-то полевыми травами. Серега, наверное, мог назвать точно каждую, без запинки, если его спросить. Но отвлекать не хотелось. Вообще, они оба собирались порисовать, только Леха в итоге просто растянулся на нагретой земле, подложив рюкзак под голову и надвинув кепку на лоб поглубже, чтобы солнце не светило в глаза. Даже пошевелиться было лень. Лежал, жевал какую-то травинку и смотрел на Серегу не отрываясь из-под изломанного козырька.   
  
А Серега, как всегда, когда рисовал, ушел в себя, ничего не замечая вокруг. Совсем как год назад, когда Леха стоял у него за спиной и наблюдал за тем, как летает над холстом кисточка. Год всего прошел, надо же. Лехе иногда по ощущениям казалось, что лет десять пронеслось, не меньше, — слишком много всего было.   
  
Из фирмы уйти пришлось, и вообще от футбола подальше держаться. Так, кузьмичом ходил иногда на матчи, только в этом прежнего удовольствия не было, больше по ящику смотрел. Зато Рип перестал его под дверью встречать с больными глазами и потухшим лицом. Он, когда Леха на выезды и забивоны сваливал, совсем не спал — не мог. А какой у него был взгляд, если Леха возвращался со следами от драки… Леха даже вспоминать это не хотел.   
  
Да и вообще, так безопаснее было. Без риска, что наткнется на прежних знакомых. А Леха теперь очень ценил безопасность, свою и чужую. Повзрослел, наконец, что ли? Родители могли бы быть довольны — остепенился сын. Хотя, ой вряд ли они были бы рады, узнав, что сыночка остепенился рядом с другим мужиком.   
  
С пацанами пересекался иногда, в курсе был, как и что. Зараза в топы метил, парни его уважали. Про Смита никто ничего не слышал. Леха никому не сказал, что осенью к нему как-то заехала Лена, отдала деньги, чуть ли не силком всучила, Леха отказывался брать. Сказала, что они уехали в Чебоксары, где у Смита родня была.   
— Ты же не скажешь никому?   
  
Леха и не говорил. Незачем.   
  
Без околофутбола скучать не приходилось. Как-то само собой получилось, что под музыку Рипа начали появляться строки. Леха думал, что подростковое увлечение рэпчиком осталось, где было до армейки, но строчек приходило все больше. Вся комната, все поверхности в ней все чаще оказывались завалены бумагами, листочками, салфетками. Писать в тетради или в ворде Леха почему-то не мог. Рип, при всей его любви к чистоте, их никогда не трогал. Читал, улыбался тихо и оставлял там где взял.  
  
Несколько треков, что у них вышло, Леха рискнул залить на форум. Неожиданно пришел успех. Треки обсуждали: хвалили, критиковали, просили еще.   
  
Сраться потом с обитателями этой площадки стало истинным удовольствием. Вот где можно было отточить сарказм и слить ехидство. Леха под это дело сразу несколько виртуалов завел. Иногда сам с собой устраивал ожесточенные холивары. Умирал потом с утра от своих защитников и противников, Сереге с выражением зачитывал избранные места, “из переписок Атата с Пеннивайзом”.   
  
— Зачем так часто обсценную лексику применять? Письменно? — Рип заглядывал ему через плечо. — Там же дети могут быть.   
  
— Интернет детям не игрушка! — Леха говорил назидательно, лишь чтобы погасить так и зудящее на языке: “Серег, а ты-то туда ведь тоже ходишь!” Нельзя было. Серега не то чтобы обидеться мог, просто перестал бы форум посещать, посчитав это нецелесообразным, если бы узнал, что Леха его раскрыл. А Лехе ужасно приятно было читать сообщения его главного защитника под ником Voorhees. Он Рипа почти сразу выявил по специфичной манере общения, крайней занудности и бульдожьей хватке, которая восхищала одну половину форумских завсегдатаев, а другую бесила до зубовного скрежета. Ну и Рипу, как Леха считал, тусить на форуме было полезно: учился удар держать, пусть и виртуальный, зубы отрастил какие-никакие, мог оппонента утопить — без единого слова мата, на литературном русском!   
  
Вечера так и проходили, бок о бок. Сидели, каждый за своим столом, рисовали, писали, музыку делали или на форуме зависали. Рип настоял, чтоб Лехе купили отдельный стол, нормальный. Леха, по привычке, постоянно присаживался порисовать на диван, укладывая планшет на колени, пока Рип не подходил и молча не тащил его за руку, усаживать за правильное рабочее место. И это каждый раз почему-то Леху трогало до глубины души. Как и то, что Рип, спустя полгода их совместной житухи, наконец стал дома носить футболки и шорты вместо привычных спортивок и толстовок, перестал укутываться в одежду с ног до головы.  
  
— Леш, а давай на выходные в парк съездим. Ну помнишь, колесо там, вата эта зеленая. Противная, — Серега говорил, но в глаза не смотрел. Сосредоточенно рассматривал рисунок.   
  
Леху умиляло до дрожи, как Серега умел иногда смущаться. Вот обсуждать вопросы ебли так, что у Лехи кишки от возбуждения в узел скручивались, он мог совершенно бестрепетно, деловито даже. Останавливался на самом пике процесса и допрашивал, глядя в глаза, мол, хорошо ли тебе, Алексей, устраивает ли глубина проникновения, скорость и амплитуда движений, не нужно ли поднажать или там, притормозить? А попросить что-то абсолютно обыденное, типа вот в парк сходить или рыбок завести, — к этому Сереге нужно было готовиться. Иногда неделями. Леха прям чувствовал эту его внутреннюю борьбу и никогда не мешал, не торопил. В кои-то веки никуда не хотелось торопиться.   
  
— Съездим. Обязательно. Пиццу на ужин хочешь?  
  
— Хочу. С курицей и ананасами.  
  
— Хорошо.   
  
На ужин была пицца, дождя на выходных не обещалось. Рыбки в аквариуме разродились кучей мальков, пришлось отсаживать. Весь вечер убили на рыбьих детей. Леха задолбался ловить их сачком и бурчать себе под нос: “Бляди, куда вас теперь девать-то? Консервы крутить?” А так жизнь была безоблачной. Хотя бы сейчас.  
  
_И тут базара нет, я нем и глух к малоимущим,  
Ведь до райской кущи путь - вопрос меня малоебущий,  
Мне бы лишь твоя рука в моей руке, пустяк ведь сущий,  
Ведь важней всего эти два сердца, гулко в ребра бьющие._


End file.
